Looking too hard, Waiting too long
by Lookslikeasolotonight
Summary: Jeff attended McKinley with Kurt and therefore never met Nick who attended Dalton. After high school in the crowded city of New York, a chance meeting sparks something that neither them could've expected, but maybe it was just meant to be... [Rated M for future chapters] Title from Waiting For A Girl Like You
1. Chapter 1

A comforting warmth enveloped Jeff Sterling as he entered his local coffee shop, the familiar wave of aromas buffeting his senses and clouding his focus. He inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs relax and stretch, waking up from the biting cold outside. A small content smile graced his face as he waited for his usual order; peppermint white chocolate mocha with extra cream and a double shot of espresso, and his mind started to unravel from the knots of a stressful day. When he was here the outside world ceased to matter, and he could finally just let go of it all and relax.

Slipping into one of the large chairs in the corner, he shrugged off his jacket and scarf before pulling his beanie hat off his head, quickly ruffling his striking blonde hair into some kind of order. It was the height of winter and there were some plus sides: snow, Christmas, ice hockey, Christmas, warm fires oh and, erm... Christmas! However it did mean he has to learn to handle the dreaded hat hair.

Sipping lightly from his mug, he let the near scalding coffee slip down his throat, warming all the way through his body. Peering over the mountain of whipped cream on top of his cup, Jeff looked around the coffee shop. There was the familiar low hum of conversation, occasionally peaking when someone laughed or one of the baristas dropped a mug, earning sarcastic cheers. Every now and again, the small bell hanging by the door would tinkle lightly, announcing the arrival of new patrons or sending off others. There was the usual crowd in the shop; a lone business man typing frantically on his laptop. Jeff guessed he was a lawyer, engaged to a pretty estate agent and lived in an apartment in the city (when he was bored, Jeff would create whole lives for these people). There was a group of women in the opposite corner, probably gossiping about so-and-so's marriage breaking down and whispering loads of "oh hasn't she put on weight!"'s. He grinned to himself when he saw two teenage boys sitting across from each other, hands clasped together, shooting each other coy glances. "_So much like Klaine!_" Jeff chuckled in his mind, reminiscing back to his years with the couple at McKinley High. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crystal clear voice addressing him.

"Erm, Hi. I think this is yours? You must have dropped it over there...". The dark haired man was holding out Jeff's wallet in his hand. The blonde's eyes wandered over the young man, taking in his defined arms and messy brown hair, falling over striking brown eyes set in a thick frame of dark lashes. It took Jeff a moment to realise he was just staring at the frankly gorgeous man in front of him.  
"Oh erm, Thanks...?"  
"Nick." The man replied, leaving his hand outstretched after Jeff had taken his wallet before Jeff shook it firmly.  
"Jeff" He replied with a smile  
"Well, Jeff, mind if I sit here?" Nick asked, indicating the empty seat opposite Jeff. The taller man shrugged and held his hand out towards the seat in offering. Nick smiled before sitting down and removing his outside clothes just as Jeff had earlier.

"_This guy is adorable! Start talking to him. Flirt. Ask him out! God, he's probably not even gay... just do something!" _Jeff's mind screamed at him. Little did he know that Nick's mind was having the exact same dilemma right now.

"So Jeff, what do you do?" Nick asked casually, hoping to start up a conversation with the blonde man opposite him.  
"Me and a few friends have set up a dance academy." Jeff replied proudly.  
"Wow, you're a dancer" Nick said, less a question, more an impressed statement.  
"Yup, I'm a walking stereotype. I sing, dance, act..." Jeff trailed off  
"What do you mean?" Nick enquired further  
"I'm just your average gay kid from a small town in Ohio with big city dreams trying to fulfil them" Jeff replied, calming hoping Nick was okay with his sexuality. Jeff was out and proud, but he was still wary that some people weren't so open minded, even in New York.  
"Well, I act and sing, and I'm a Westerville boy, born and raised, so I guess I'm the same as you too" Nick laughed  
"Wait, you're...?"  
"As the fourth of July!" Nick chuckled, throwing a mind blowing smile Jeff's way.

"_HE'S GAY!" _Jeff's mind was grinning, and he was doing an internal dance that he was happy no one would ever see. "_Okay Jeffster, be cool. Be smooth. Don't be a dork"_

"So... you act?" He asked calmly.  
"Yeah, nothing big at the moment," Nick said, leaning his chin on his hand, "I'm mostly just trailing round auditions trying to get any work I can."  
"What kind of acting do you want to do?"  
"Well obviously, broadways is the big dream, but TV and film are also pretty awesome. Right now I just want to land something so it doesn't seem like moving to the 'city of dreams' was all a complete waste of time and money" he sighed  
"Don't worry, I bet your big break is just around the corner" Jeff smiled and then winked.

"_Wait what! Winking? That wasn't part of the plan! Nice one Jeff, make him think your some kind of stalker. Good plan"_

Nick giggled. Honest to god _giggled, _and Jeff was pretty sure it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.  
"Well, hopefully. I mean, since I was a little kid, I've always just wanted to be on the stage, up in front of an audience, the applause, the rush... I'm sure you understand with the dancing and all. Have you always wanted to teach?" Nick questioned  
"Well, I wanted to try theatre too, but I gave up on that when I realised it was such a tough business. I guess I kinda wimped out... but teaching dance was always my back up plan, and I really do love it so it's not all that bad"  
Nick could see the way Jeff's eyes sparkled when he spoke about dancing, his whole face lighting up as he sat straighter and held his head a little higher. He was passionate, and it was extremely endearing.

The two men talked for a little while longer about their work before Nick glanced at his watch.  
"Crap, I have an audition soon, I have to go..." He said, trying not to display his disappointment at having to leave so soon.  
"Oh okay..."  
"Jeff, this was really fun. I was wondering... God I never do anything like this, but... would you maybe like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Nick asked  
"Like on a date?" Jeff quizzed, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
"On a date." Nick smiled sheepishly  
"That'd be great!" Jeff's grin threatened to split off his face, and Nick's grew visibly.  
"Awesome! Here's my number and I'll pick you up at... 8 O'clock?"  
"8 O'clock." Jeff grinned. The two boys hugged goodbye and Nick briefly pressed his lips to Jeff's cheek, making him blush furiously before he left the coffee shop, looking back over his shoulder and meeting Jeff's eyes watching him, both boys blushing even more.

Jeff slumped back in his seat and sighed heavily through his smile.  
"_I don't know how you pulled that one off dude, but nice one"_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys :] First off can i just say thank you to anyone who has set up an Alert for this story! My emails this morning made me very happy and I hope you like the update! Sorry it's a bit late in the evening, i was at a Harry Potter party dressed as Draco xD  
I'm not sure when the next update will be, my last exam is next Friday so after that I should have more time to write/upload :] Comment/Review/Favourite please!_

* * *

Jeff was panicking.

Okay, that may have been downplaying things a bit... or a lot. Jeff was completely freaking out. He had gotten home at 5 O'clock and the panic set in when he realised Nick was coming to pick him up. What did Nick mean when he said 'dinner'? Was he talking just a Cafe, or somewhere posh? What should he wear, and where would they go after? The coffee shop? Or maybe Nick's place? Oh god, what if Nick wanted to come back to Jeff's? Crap!

So all this prompted Jeff to run manically around his flat, tidying as he went, before sprinting back towards his bedroom and throwing open the closet doors. He dug through all his clothes, scattering jeans and hoodies all over the floor. After six outfit changes, he settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a slight v-nick, black battered converse and he'd throw on his leather jacket before they left. His hair was misbehaving, refusing to sit right as he attacked it with a comb. Jeff was resolute with his no gel policy however. Seeing Blaine's hair in high school was enough to put anyone off the stuff for life. He finally got it into some sort of presentable order before sighing when he saw it was snowing, realising he'd have to wear a hat anyway. He glanced at his phone and saw the time was 7:57PM. Nick would be here any moment, so Jeff grabbed some fingerless gloves, his scarf and a blue beanie before sitting on the sofa.

The doorbell chimed moments later and Jeff leapt off the sofa, sprinting to the mirror for one last check before opening the door, trying to look as casual as possible. He really liked Nick and wanted to impress him.

Nick looked nothing short of breathtaking. His dark curls were slightly tamed, falling softly around his face and highlighting his eyes. He was wearing a simple grey button down shirt with jeans and a black coat. A warm smile spread across his face and something flashed through his eyes as he looked over Jeff. This made the taller blonde blush, ducking his head and biting his lip.  
"Hey," Nick breathed happily, smiling at Jeff, "you ready to go?"  
"Yeah sure, just let me..." Jeff grabbed his keys off the coffee table and turned back to Nick, "Ready"

They walked in a comfortable silence out of Jeff's apartment building before Nick's hand brushed across Jeff's lightly.  
"Jeff... Could I hold your hand, maybe?" He asked nervously. Nick would admit that when he was with Jeff, he felt like a teenager all over again, feeling his heart race at every little touch and glance. In reply, Jeff reached over and laced his fingers through Nick's, smiling softly at him with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.  
"So where exactly are we going?" The blonde questioned  
"Well, first there's this little Italian restaurant just around the block and then... you'll just have to wait and see" He grinned happily, obviously pleased with what he had planned. They walked for a little while longer, hands firmly clasped; sending tingles through both men until they reached a small restaurant tucked into a small side street.

Inside they were led to a small table tucked right into the corner of the warm interior, lit primarily by a few candles in the centre. Jeff gasped in awe at the set-up.  
"Nick this is beautiful!" He exclaimed once they were seated and their drinks orders had been taken.  
"Thanks, this is one of my favourite places... I've been waiting for ages for the day I had someone special enough to bring here... Oh god, I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did, I mean, you are special, it's just we only met today and I..." Nick rambled  
"Nick sweetie, Stop panicking. I think you're pretty special too..." Jeff smiled, reaching over to hold Nick's hand. The brunette blushed at the fact that Jeff had called him 'sweetie', feeling his poor heart flutter at the name as it had seemed to be doing quite often in Jeff's presence.

The blonde moved to pull his hand away as the waiter returned, not know how tolerant they were of his particular '_lifestyle choice_' here, but Nick just held on tighter, smiling happily.  
"Alight Nick?" the waiter asked, smiling down at the two men.  
"Alright Joe?" Nick replied, grinning back and squeezing Jeff's hand.  
"So, what'll it be tonight then?"  
"I'll have my usual, and then Jeff, what so you want? Anything at all, I'm paying" He smiled charmingly. Making a note to challenge Nick on paying the bill later, Jeff ordered.  
"I'll leave you two love birds alone then." Joe teased, winking slyly before walking away.  
"Old college roommate." Nick explained simply.

The two continued to talk until the food arrived. Nick watched as Jeff took his first mouthful.  
"Holy freaking crap, this is bloody beautiful!" Jeff almost moaned, eyeing the rest of his food like a man who hadn't eaten in months. Nick just smiled affectionately.  
"I told you it was good!" He boasted, his heart racing at just how adorable Jeff looked, eyes shining, blonde hair flopping onto his face as he ate.

"Is your hair natural?" Nick asked as they finished eating.  
"Ah, no. You see, back in high school I had sort of Dark blonde hair, until junior year when my friend Kurt decided to try and give me highlights. He used way too much of a much too strong bleach and I ended up with this, but everyone loved it, so I decided to keep it" Jeff grinned, taking a sip of water.  
"It's gorgeous..." Nick sighed before burning bright red when he realised he'd actual said that aloud. Jeff smiled gently at Nick, reaching a hand to stroke the blushing brunette's cheek.  
"Nick, stop worrying about what comes out of your mouth around me. You don't need to try to impress me, because believe me, you've already done that" Jeff explained sweetly.

Nick paid the bill despite Jeff's complaints.  
"I asked you out, I pay. If you decide I'm worthy of a second date, then you can pay." He reasoned. In Jeff's head he was already coming up with ideas for their next date.  
The two men stepped out into the cold winter air, Nick stood in front of Jeff, adjusting the blonde's scarf for him as Jeff brushed a strand of hair behind the shorter boy's ear.  
"Right then, phase one of the Nick-Duval-First-Date-Experience completed, now onto phase two!" Nick exclaimed, his excitement completely adorable to Jeff, and he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him down a few streets. They rounded a corner and Nick threw his arms wide.  
"Tah-Dah!" He cheered, smiling like a small child.

"Ice-skating?" Jeff grinned excitedly, "We're going ice-skating?" Nick just nodded, biting his lip to suppress an adoring smile at Jeff's reaction. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had a feeling he could really like the goofy, lanky, gorgeous man currently dragging him towards the rink, giggling manically. He also wouldn't admit the fact that he was hoping, wishing that this was going to be more than a one date fling.

About 10 minutes after stepping onto the ice, both boys had already fallen over three times, once with Jeff dragging Nick down with him, grinning and laughing. Jeff across the ice, smiling at the couple he'd seen in the coffee shop earlier.  
"God they look so much like Klaine!" Jeff laughed to himself.  
"Klaine?" Nick asked curiously, over hearing.  
"Oh, it's what we call my friends Kurt and Blaine. I campaigned for Blurt, but I was outnumbered" Jeff giggled at the memory  
"That's odd. I had a friend called Blaine. He transferred school for his boyfriend Kurt" Nick pondered  
"Waiting a minute, you said you were from Westerville right?" Nick nodded in response, "As in Dalton Academy Westerville?"  
"Yeah how di you- OH MY GOD! We're both talking Blaine Anderson here right? Total hobbit, way too much hair gel and an addiction to climbing on furniture during performances?" Nick spoke eyes wide  
"Yes! I was the one that burnt all his gel senior year! Wait, performances? You were a Warbler?" Jeff squealed  
"Yeah, I was lead soloist after Blaine jumped ship" Nick replied smugly  
"I was in New Directions with Kurt! We stole your soloist! We competed against you junior and senior year... wait a second. UPTOWN GIRL? That was you!"  
"Yes it was! And you sang that kick ass version of Marry You by Bruno Mars! This is crazy! We could've met. I spent your whole performance telling Trent how hot I thought you were!" Nick exclaimed  
"I did the same to Kurt, although he was probably too busy wrapped up in Blaine to even notice I bet" The blonde grinned.

The two boys stood in silence, letting the weight of what they'd just found out settle in.  
"We- We could've met so easily. We could've been friends. Maybe it's just fa-"Jeff stopped himself from continuing in fear of getting ahead of things.  
"Maybe it's fate..." Nick finished for him, staring straight into Jeff's eyes, a flare ignited between them both.

Before he realised what he was doing, Nick moved close to Jeff, arms moving to res t on the blonde's shoulders as he started to lean in. Suddenly, he registered his movements and pulled back, removing his arms from around Jeff and raising his hands to cover his blushing face.  
"Jeff I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me..." He mumbled, tears springing to his eyes as he turned to move away from the beautiful man before him.  
"Nick," Jeff whispered softly, grabbing the shorter boys hand and pulling him back in, "Hey, Nick," he placed his hand on the brunettes and used the other to gently cup his cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask and I'm yours..."

Then, before Nick had another chance to freak out, Jeff leaned inn and pressed their lips together gently. Nick's arms instantly returned to their place around the blonde's neck as he started to gently return the kiss. After a moment, Jeff pulled away, moving to lean his forehead against Nick's temple.  
"Wow..." He breathed out, the feeling of warm breath against his cheek sent shivers through Nick  
"Yeah, that was..."  
"Wow..." Jeff repeated, pressing his lips softly to Nick's cheek. Nick turned his head and captured the taller male's lips again, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jeff's neck.

They say when you have 'the perfect kiss' you feel fireworks and sparks and the whole world slows down. They couldn't be more wrong. The world sped up and nothing was enough. There weren't fireworks or sparks, there was just the overwhelming sense of _right_ that spread through your whole body as you realised that, yes, _this _is what you'd been dreaming of. Both of the boy's hearts felt so heavy with the emotions coursing through them, but yet so light when they realised that maybe, just maybe, the other felt as much as they did. And maybe, just maybe, this was more than a first date, more than a coincidence and more than either of them could possibly have imagined. Neither would admit it, but they were both convinced that after just one date and two kisses, this was it for them. Of course they wouldn't tell anyone that, it was all too fast, too sudden. But couldn't it also just be _right?_

"Did you mean what yo-"Nick started to question.  
"I meant it, I'm yours. I know it's fast but Nick... will you be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked with a sparkle in his eye. Nick nodded, trying to hold in his smile as he leaned in to kiss his _boyfriend, _but when he felt Jeff's grin against his lips, he let go and smiled as wide as he could possibly manage.

* * *

_Yay so much Fluff :] I'm terrible at writting Angst so this story will probably end up most;lbeing sickly sweet... No Regrets xD Until next time guys!_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey everyone! Fisrt off, thank you so much for all the reviews, i'm seriously so flattered at the responce this story has gotten! I just wanted to address a few issues so bare with me!  
First off, I am not from America. I live in England which means I'm used to speaking with all British slang etc, so if I make mistakes and put 'pavement' instead of 'sidewalk' then please just tell me and I'll change it xD  
Same goes for any spelling or grammar. This is all Un-beta-ed so please alert me of any mistakes you find!  
Finally, I have had one person mention how fast this seems to be going. I just wanted to say, It does seem rather fast I'll admit, but as someone who reads a LOT of fanfiction, I am really impatient when waiting for couples to get together, so I know it may be quite early for them, but don't worry, now they're together things will be slowing down. They won't be married by chapter 5, I promise XD_

_I realised I haven't done a disclaimer! So i own no recognisable characters, if I did, Niff would totally be Canon 3_

* * *

Jeff woke with a start, looking manically around before realising he was in his living room. He must have fallen asleep after coming home from his da-

"_Wait? Did that whole date even happen?" _Jeff tried to remember the night before when he heard whistling and the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway to his right.  
"Morning sleepy-head." Nick smiled, his hair perfect as usual, and oddly wearing a change of clothes.  
"Mmmh, morning," Jeff replied bleary eyed, "How did you change and why and... huh?"  
"I'm an early riser, so I went home to change, and then I came back and made breakfast for us." Nick explained shyly.  
"Oh wow, that's so sweet." Jeff sighed, remembering how they'd come back to Jeff's apartment and fallen asleep on the sofa.

After breakfast, Jeff quickly went to shower and change. He walked out and saw Nick curled up on the sofa, completely engrossed in 'Beauty and the Beast'. Jeff smiled sappily, thinking that he could easily get used to being with Nick. Just as he moved to sit by Nick on the sofa, the brunette stood and moved towards Jeff, wrapping his arms gently around his waist.  
"I have an audition in an hour, so I need to leave soon..." He sighed, looking genuinely disappointed.  
"Oh, that's okay; I've got a lesson soon so I should be heading to the studio too."  
"Oh I could give you a lift... If that's not moving too fast or anything..." Nick asked shyly  
"Honey, stop worrying about going too fast. I feel like I've known you for years not days. I'm not worried about how easy it feels to slip into this comfortable whatever-this-is okay? And I would love a lift to the studio" Jeff grinned before pressing his lips gently to Nicks.  
Nick pulled away, resting his head in the crook of Jeff's neck.  
"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you..." Nick sung under his breath  
"What was that?" Jeff asked, moving to look straight at Nick  
"Oh nothing." Nick smiled as he pulled the blonde towards the front door.

Chatting easily, as they walked out to Nick's car, it really dawned on Jeff what had actually happened. Less than 24 hours ago he'd been asked out in a coffee shop, gone on a beautiful date, and ended up having his date innocently enough end with Nick staying over at his place. And now, he was being dropped off at work by his _boyfriend. _And the weirdest thing was that it didn't feel at all rushed or wrong, if anything it felt nothing short of right  
"_Yes there' a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you." _He thought happily.

"Jeff? You okay? You're kinda quiet..." Nick asked and Jeff realised he was now sitting in Nick's car.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about how crazy all this is. Perfect, but crazy"  
"I know, 24 hours ago I didn't even know you, but now, I feel like I couldn't face not knowing you." Nick explained, starting up the car.  
"I wouldn't change it if I could"  
"Me either" Nick smiled, reaching across to thread his fingers through Jeff's.

After driving for a while, under Jeff's direction, they arrived at the studio. It was a fair sized building that used to be a warehouse. Nick nodded with an impressed smile on his face.  
"You own this place?"  
"Yeah, with two of my friends from McKinley. We'd been planning for this since freshman year, so we started saving early. I'm so lucky I actually get to do what I love for my job," Jeff gushed with a proud smile, "Oh god. I just realised, you gave me a lift here, and I've got no way to get home. I should probably call Kurt, he owes me one anyway."  
"Don't be silly, I'll be back here waiting for you when you finish, and then we can go out for a coffee if you're up for it" Nick spoke, brushing his thumb over Jeff's knuckles.  
"Thank you, that'd be lovely," Jeff blushed, leaning in to press his lips to Nick's gently, "My last lesson finished at five, is that okay?"  
"That's perfect, I'll see you later." Nick grinned, pulling Jeff in for another kiss, moving away and resting their foreheads together.  
"I don't want to leave..." Whispered Jeff, biting his lip gently.  
"I know me either. But go, enrich people's lives, live your dream." Nick chuckled mockingly, pushing Jeff away.  
"Fine, fine" The dancer joked with a roll of his eyes, stepping out of the car before quickly leaning back in to kiss Nick. He then ran off towards the studio.  
Nick watched him go, his heart fluttering at how graceful he was. Sighing with a smile, he pulled away and drove towards his audition.

* * *

Jeff leaning back against the studio door with a thud. Closing his eyes for a second calmly, before jumping up and down and squealing. He scrambled for his phone quickly and typed in his best friend's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Kurt! You'll never guess what happened!"  
"What Jeff?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice  
"I had a date. A date that turned into a boyfriend!" Jeff squealed.  
"Oh My God who is he? Do I know him? What's he like?" Kurt's excitement was evident  
"Is Blaine there?"  
"Yes of course, but why is that important?"  
"Put me on speakerphone." Jeff instructed, grinning.  
"Okay?" Kurt replied sceptically  
"Hey, Jeff!" Blaine's voice came down the phone.  
"Alright Blaine?"  
"So Jeff, who's this new boyfriend then?" Kurt asked, bursting with anticipation  
"Okay, so I was down at Starbucks, and this guy came over to me..."

Jeff continued to explain, telling his friends all about the date, until he reached the moment on this ice rink.  
"...and we realised... We both know you!"  
"What?" Kurt and Blaine cried together.  
"Well, Blaine, do you remember your friend Nick from Dalton? He was a Warbler..."  
"OH MY GOD! You and Nick?" Jeff could hear Blaine squealing manically  
"Jeff?" Kurt asked confused  
"Uptown Girl. He sang it at sectionals senior year, I thought he was-"  
"You thought he was hot. You wouldn't shut up about him" Kurt chuckled and Jeff could hear the smile in his voice.  
"You were listening," Jeff grinned, "but anyway, he came back to mine-"  
"Get in there Sterling!" Blaine whooped.  
"He came back to mine and we fell asleep on the sofa. And then this morning he drove me to work." Jeff remembered with a smile  
"Well Jeff, I'm so happy for you." Kurt spoke.  
"Yeah we should meet up soon, the four of us; I haven't seen Nick in years!" Blaine grinned, remembering his old friend.  
"Jeff, make sure Rachel doesn't find out about this. I know we're not in high school anymore, but her hatred of the Warblers is probably still very much alive!" Kurt warned and Jeff chuckled at the memory of their old diva.  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Okay, I have to go guys, I need to change before first class starts arriving, but I'll speak to you later"  
"Bye Jeff!" Klaine chorused before ending the call.

Jeff quickly ran off to the changing room to get ready for his first class, thinking about Nick the whole way, knowing that today was going to be extremely hard when he couldn't seem to focus on anything but his new boyfriend.

* * *

_So what do you think? I know there wasn't a whole lot of fluff in this one, but i promise next chapter is fluffy. Also I know a few people have said they love Jeff's inner voice xD I'll make sure he's featured a lot throughout the story xD_

_Until next time guys!_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey everyone! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they really just make my day whenever I get an email. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or the weekend depending on homework load, but luckily tomorrow is my last exam, so after that I'll have much more time to write :]  
So we get to see jealous!Nick in the chapter which i love, and there is general just Niff fluff with a little bit of Jeff being insecure, but again, I can't write angst, so make an appointment with you dentist ;]  
Keep on reviewing and sharing this around please! It means so much to me that people are enjoying this and I want to know what you think!_

Disclaimer: Nick, Jeff and any other characters do not belong to me, only the story is mine... Shame really :/  


* * *

The day passed as usual; lessons upon lessons for Jeff and a day of auditions and meetings with his manager for Nick. After his last audition of the day, Nick drove back to the studio, arriving early. Pulling up and parking, he decided to go inside to wait for Jeff. He pressed the button by the door and then walked into the building. Slowly walking down the hallway, he glanced at the notice board to the side. In the centre was a photo filled with the smiling faces of students, teens and adults alike, all swarming in a group hug around three smiling individuals. Jeff's grin stood out among the crowd, his eyes shining with pure joy.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" Nick heard Jeff's voice echo down the hallway. Grinning, he walked towards the large double doors and moved to peer through the window at the side. The large, light room was awash with movement as he saw a group of teenagers dancing in sync across the space. His eyes were drawn to the front of the room where his boyfriend stood, arms folded, foot tapping, eyes surveying the dancers.

When they'd finished, Jeff walked to the centre of the room and shooed the students away.  
"You have to commit guys. Dancing is about feeling, not thinking. I know what it's like, none of you want to make a fool of yourself, but just let go and you'll see and feel the improvement!" Mike, Brittney, shall we show them?" Jeff motioned to the side. While his back was turned, Nick slipped through the door and stood tucked away in the back corner.

Jeff was joined by a tall, lithe Asian boy and a graceful blonde who he vaguely remembered dancing a regional's. The music started and Jeff burst into life. He moved with such ease and precision, each move done with so much heart and power that it was almost overwhelming to watch. Watching his face in the mirrors, Nick saw the fire in Jeff's eyes. He could really see now how much the blonde put into this, and how much passion he held for his art. After a spin, Jeff noticed Nick sat the back. His eyes narrowed into a smirk as he winked at the shorter man before, if it were even possible, kicking it up a notch. His turns were tighter, jumps higher, angles sharper and everything seemed faster.

All too soon for Nicks liking, the dance was over.  
"You see?" Jeff addressed his students, barely even out of breath as they all nodded.  
"Good, we'll see you next week" The Asian male called as they started to gather their things. Jeff moved to share hi-fives and hugs with his colleagues, calling as they left "See you Monday, Mike, Brittney!"

Approaching Nick, Jeff smiled widely, bag resting on his shoulder. Nick enveloped his boyfriend in a hug and grinned at him.  
"That was... Wow, just wow Jeff. You are just amazing!"  
Jeff smiled suddenly shy, and leaning in to kiss Nick softly in thanks.  
"You ready to go?" The shorter man asked  
"Just, let me go and change first, I look awful..."  
Nick looked over the boy in front of him. He was wearing sweatpants, converse and a blue tank top, his cheeks flushed and hair ruffled.  
"I think you look perfect, but if you want to change, I'm willing to wait"  
Jeff blushed and kissed Nick's cheek before running off to change.

He returned a few minutes later. Hair in place, now clad in skinny jeans and a Hollister hoodie. A warm smile formed on Nick's face, trying to hide the pure elation he felt whenever Jeff was around. Hugging once more, he felt Jeff's breath ghost over his ear.  
"I'm smiling too you idiot, stop fighting it!" He whispered with a laugh.

* * *

The two men walked hand in hand out to Nick's car, a comfortable silence between them. They drove the familiar route to the coffee shop where they had met the day before, trading glances as they went.  
The bell sounded as they entered and as usual, Jeff was flooded with the heady feeling of warmth that only seemed intensified by the hand twisting firmly in his and the relaxing presence beside him.  
"This doesn't count as our official second date, I already have plans for that, but I'm paying. I insist. Why don't you go get us seats? It's pretty crowded." Jeff rambled, squeezing Nick's hand.  
"Fine, I'll have a Caramel Macchiato please."  
"One Caramel Macchiato coming right up! I'll see you in a minute." Jeff smiled, kissing Nick's cheek.

"Hi, can I have a peppermint white chocolate mocha, double cream, double espresso, a caramel macchiato and a slice of chocolate velvet cake please."  
"Sure thing, cutie." The Barrista replied with a wink, his hand purposefully lingering on Jeff's as he paid. The blonde coughed awkwardly and pulled his hand away quickly. Waiting for his order, Jeff tried to avoid eye contact with the extremely forward coffee shop worker whose flirty gaze kept falling on him.  
"Here you go, Hot Stuff." He drawled handing over a tray. Jeff walked quickly towards where Nick was sitting comfortably.

"Here you go Nick, one caramel macchiato and I thought you might want to split some cake?" Jeff questioned mockingly, wiggling the plate.  
"What's this?" Nick asked, holding up a napkin with neat handwriting on it.

_Call me: 077068_46615  
xxxx

"Oh, the barista was flirting with me" Jeff explained, not thinking anything of it.  
"Oh." Nick replied shortly, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms defensively. Jeff looked at him questioningly, a frown forming on his face.  
"Nick? What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I'm not bothered about someone flirting with my boyfriend at all"  
Jeff gasped in mock horror and smiled fondly.  
"Nick... are you... jealous?" He giggled slightly. Nick sighed and glared over at the counter. "Oh Nick, love, don't be silly. Who am I sitting and having coffee with? Who am I dating? Who am I..." Jeff's face suddenly flushed, "Who am I falling head over heels for? I meant it when I told you I was your"  
Nick's eyes darted over to the Barista who was staring lustfully at the back of Jeff's head. Suddenly, the brunette leaned forwards and captured his boyfriend's lips. The kiss was long, deep and possessive, sending sparks through them both as Jeff's hand flew to rest in Nick's hair. Pulling away regretfully, Jeff hummed in appreciation.  
"I like you possessive." The blonde muttered, smirking as he leaned in to peck his boyfriend's lips. Leaning back to sip at his coffee, Nick smirked over at the barista who was fuming.

* * *

A couple of hours and three coffees later, the two men walked hand in hand out into the biting cold air. When they reached Nick's car Jeff kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Shall we?"  
The drive to Jeff's apartment seemed too short for either of their likings and too soon they were pulling up.  
"I'll... I'll walk you up if you want?" Nick asked, his shyness showing through again.  
"I'd love that." Jeff smiled.

They walked in silence hands clasped together. When they reached Jeff's door, both boys sighed heavily. These two days had just felt like one long date, and Jeff didn't want it to end. What if Nick never called? Or he saw that really, Jeff was nowhere near good enough for him.  
"Smile," Nick whispered, tilting Jeff's chin to look at him, "I'll see you soon, tomorrow even, if you aren't sick of me already of course."  
"Never. I'll never be sick of you" Jeff muttered as he leaned in to gently kiss Nick, "And I'd love to see you tomorrow"  
"I'll ring you tomorrow, okay baby?"  
"Baby?" Jeff pondered, "I like it." He smiled kissing Nick's cheek once more before moving to unlock his front door.  
"Goodnight!" Jeff called, and Nick blew him a kiss as he rounded the corner.

Jeff shut the door and leaned back again it as he had done earlier. He almost jumped when he heard a knock against the door.  
Opening it, he was met with the sight of his beautiful brunette boyfriend, smiling timidly.  
"Nick?" Jeff questioned  
"I missed you already..." Nick explained before standing on his tip-toes to reach up and kiss the blonde before him.  
"Get in here you softy." Jeff smiled gently and pulled Nick inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later found the boys curled up on the sofa once more, watching Mulan this time. Nick's head resting comfortably on Jeff's chest, drifting in and out of sleep.  
"I don't want you to leave..." Jeff whispered, resting his cheek against Nick's hair.  
"Me either"  
"Then don't." Jeff spoke simply, looking into Nick's eyes when he glanced up to stare at him.  
"Gosh, what would everything think? Staying over two nights in a row." Nick joked, grinning up at Jeff.  
"Hey, don't make it sound sleazy! It's only Disney movies and coffee" Jeff reasoned with a smile.  
"And I couldn't want anything more."  
"Oh... Okay" Jeff seemed cold and a little offended.  
"Oh Jeff, I didn't mean I don't want that. I do, I mean, I really do but not yet, not after this short a time..."  
"I thought maybe you didn't..." Jeff blushed in embarrassment  
"Jeff, you're gorgeous. After seeing you dance today? Believe me, I want to. But I... I really like you Jeff, and I want it to be special and mean more than just sleeping together. I really want this relationship to work and last and mean more than just the physical. But never doubt that you are anything less than beautiful to me. Okay? Now, you seem tired, shall we get some sleep?" Nick questioned.  
"Sure... bed?" Jeff asked apprehensively.  
"As long as you're comfortable..."  
"Of course I am." Jeff smiled and pulled Nick down a corridor.

Entering Jeff's bedroom for the first time, he felt a sense of solidarity wash over him. Not to get ahead of himself but he could see him and Jeff curled up in here on Sundays having breakfast in bed, or just lying in here together because that was all they needed to be comfortable. He was standing in his boyfriend of two days' bedroom and it didn't feel in the slightest way awkward.  
Over in the corner, Jeff was searching through a draw until he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old faded t-shirt.  
"You can borrow these if you want... more comfortable than sleeping in jeans." Jeff said as he handed Nick the clothes, "Bathroom's just at the end of the hall"  
Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's forehead before heading to change.

When he returned a few minutes later, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jeff curled under the sheets, eyes closed and breath evened out in sleep. Moving to flick the light off, Nick climbed into the double bed, leaving a gap between him and the blonde, not wanting to over step. Moments later he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, gently pulling him so Jeff could curl up by his side and rest his head on the shorter mans chest. Smiling lightly, Nick placed a kiss to the mop of blonde hair atop the snoozing boys head.  
"Goodnight angel..." He whispered, before closing his eyes. He may not have seen it, but Jeff's mouth turned up into a love struck smile as he settled closer into Nick's warmth for the night.

* * *

_Aren't they just the cutest? I think angel may be my favourite pet name for Nick to give to Jeff :3 what do you think?_

_Until next time! _

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey everyone! Okay, so i'm really sorry that this has teken a while to upload, I've had so much going on lately woth school etc, and I've only just had a free moment to sit down and type this up. So, I'm really sorry, and I know it's kind of short, but I promise I will make it up to you guys. So just keep reviewing and telling me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc_

* * *

Jeff awoke to soft light filtering through the thin curtains, and an empty bed. Sitting up in confusion Jeff's hand felt across the pillow beside his, looking up when he felt a piece of paper folded neatly.

_**Jeff  
**__**Don't panic, I've not run away. I just  
**__**Headed out to get us some coffee  
**__**And breakfast, I'll be back before  
**__**You know it. Until then, just go  
**__**Back to sleep, angel.  
**__**Your Nick**_

_**Xxx**_

Jeff smiled softly, loving the nickname Nick seemed to have given him. Settling down into the pillows, Jeff couldn't help his heart fluttering as he was enveloped in the smell of Nick. The bed had gone cold, meaning Nick had been gone a while and he would be back soon. Jeff decided to quickly jump in the shower before Nick returned. When he was done, he walked back into his bedroom in just his underwear, hair dripping water down his back. Flicking on the CD player in his room, Jeff started to dance crazily to Panic at the Disco, drying his hair with a towel as he went.  
"Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the god damn door?" The blonde belted out, waving his hands manically.  
"Evidently you haven't" A voice came from the door-way, sounding like it was fighting through laughs.  
"NICK!" Jeff shrieked, spinning round to face his boyfriend who was now laughing outright.  
"You even dance well in your underwear at 10AM on a Saturday." Nick smiled, moving forwards to wrap his arms around a now blushing Jeff.  
"Don't... Don't look at me." The blonde complained, trying to pull away from Nick's grasp.  
"Hey... Hey. I was only teasing Jeff. Your dancing was adorable, your singing was beautiful, and you are gorgeous, okay? Now I have coffee and croissants, do you want to have breakfast with me?"  
Jeff's blushing had died down slightly now.  
"I'd love to. Just let me put some clothes on and I'll be right with you" Jeff smiled, kissing the tip of Nick's nose before moving to pick out something to wear.

"Thank you." Jeff smiled across his small dining table, sipping gently at his coffee that Nick had remembered the order for perfectly.  
"What for?"  
"Breakfast, coffee, staying last night, all of this, you know, being with me, the dates... Calling me Angel."  
"You like the Angel thing? I was worried it might be too much. It just... fits I guess." Nick smiled gently.  
"Really? How?"  
"Well, aside from the hair and the looks... God this will sound so cheesy, but you're like an angel that's come and brought me out of my boring, lonely life. In two days, you've changed everything..." Nick's smile was nearly splitting his face, making his eyes wrinkle around the edges and shine brightly. Jeff rested his chin in his palm, surveying the beautiful man in front of him.  
"I can tell I'm going to love you..." Jeff whispered. Smiling gently, reaching across to hold Nick's hand.  
"I'm on the way already..." Nick whispered back, tears in his eyes spilling over onto his cheeks.  
"I'm looking forward to it"  
"Me too..."

* * *

*A week later*

"How come I haven't seen your place yet?" Jeff wondered aloud as the two men were sitting on a bench in Central Park, sipping piping hot coffees and huddling close to combat the biting chill in the air. Jeff turned to look at Nick, surveying his expression as he composed his answer.  
"Well... It's just... It's kinda small..." Nick trailed off, suddenly fascinated with his shoes.  
"I don't mind, it's not like I live in a mansion."  
"No but it's _really _small... I-I don't actually have a bed. Or a bedroom. I mean, I had to choose between a kitchen/living room or a bedroom so... I'm used to sleeping on a couch." The shorted man shrugged.  
"Nick, I don't care. You could live in a box in Times Square and I wouldn't mind. It's where you live... and I'd really love to see it."  
Nick sighed, looking up to meet Jeff's gaze.  
"If it means that much to you... why don't you come over?"  
Jeff didn't reply, he just stood, offering his hand to Nick and pulling him to his feet.  
"Lead the way, kind sir" The blonde smiled, his boyfriend just laughing at how adorable he was.

They arrived at Nick's apartment after a short walk.  
"It's, uh, top floor. Usually that means the penthouse... Here that means a tiny attic room" Nick sighed  
"Darling, I don't like you any les just because you don't have a big apartment. It really isn't that important to me. I like you, not the material things." Jeff reasoned and kissed the brunettes cheek. Nick pulled his boyfriend up the stairs as the blonde started humming material girl.  
"Dork." Nick coughed, smiling at Jeff.  
"Ah, you love it."  
"Yeah, I do." Jeff's heart fluttered. After just a week of dating, of course they weren't at the 'I love you' stage yet, but admissions like that did keep slipping out without planning, and without going unnoticed.

"Aaand, here we are," Nick said, unlocking the door, "Welcome to Chez Moi!" He smiled sarcastically.  
Nick hadn't been joking when he said it was small. The front door opened straight into the living room which in itself wasn't very large. A TV sat in the corner next to a Hi-fi and bookshelf with a couch in the centre. The room lead into a small kitchen, just the basics, and another door off to the side led into a bathroom with a shower. The size wasn't the thing that Jeff noticed the most though; the apartment looked so lived in. Not in a dirty dish, unwashed clothes, hoarder's kind of way, but a homely, comfortable feeling was everywhere. Everything was so... Nick, Jeff couldn't help but smile.

"I love it, I seriously do," Jeff told this apprehensive looking boyfriend, "It's small, yes, but it's homey, and comfortable, and it's yours. I love it"  
Nick couldn't help but grin.  
"_How did I get so damn lucky?" _He thought, smiling at the blonde who was searching through his CD collection. _"How do I deserve him?"_

"Ooh you have Backstreet Boys!" Jeff squealed excitedly, scrambling to put the CD into the Hi-fi before pausing. "May I? Sorry, sometimes I get too at home in other peoples places" He explained.  
"Help yourself," Nick smiled, "you can never be too at home here."  
Jeff smiled at his boyfriend in awe. _"How did I get so lucky?" _He thought, sighing contently before belting along to 'I want it that way'. Nick stood smiling at him for a second, basking in the perfect moment before him before remembering, he could be a part of that moment too and joining in with Jeff for the chorus. As the boys sang, they both looked at each other and knew this was something really special. It didn't matter that they were in a tiny little apartment dancing along to backstreet boys, or sitting on a park bench with coffee, something between them just made every moment they spent together seem completely perfect.

* * *

_So what do you think? Leave a review! _

_Until next time guys!_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hey guys. so, i am super super super sorry it's taken me close to 9 months to update... basically I had loads of this story written out, planned and everything but hadn't typed it yet. I took it out with me in my bag in the summer, and my bag was stolen, meaning I lost everything I had written out. For a couple of months i just couldn't bring myself to write it all again because it just seemed much worse than the original. However, I have re-written a lot of what I lost, and that means now i'm going to try to update more often (Also i have a new laptop so it will be easier to upload too). I hope you guys haven't lost interest in the story and haven't lost faith in me, i promise i will try and make it up to you. So please enjoy this chapter, it's rather fluffy, and Kurt and Blaine turned out pretty awesome in it i think..._

Disclaimer: I dont own Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff or Glee. this is a work of fiction

AN2: If you see this story uploaded somewhere else, please tell me. Maybe the person who stole my bag was a Niff fan...? xD

* * *

"Jeff? Jeff angel?" Nick called from the living room of the blonde's apartment, "JEFF!"  
"WHAT?" The blonde yelled back. Nick stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.  
"Come on angel, Kurt and Blaine will be here any minute to take us to lunch. I haven't seen Blaine in years, are you nearly ready?"  
"Yes, I just… I need to find… God what is _up_ with my hair?" Jeff sighed, flopping down on the bed, throwing a pillow over his face.  
"You look perfect darling, what's the fuss?"  
"It's not every day you introduce your boyfriend to your best friend! Today has to be perfect." Jeff sighed, throwing the pillow to the side.  
"It will be, I promise, but only if we actually go down to meet Kurt and Blaine instead of staying here" Nick laughed, pulling Jeff to his feet, smoothing his hair and handing him his other shoe.  
"Perfect." The brunette smiled, taking Jeff's hand as they made their way down to the street.

In all honesty, Nick was nervous. Sure, he and Blaine had been best friends in high school, but things change. People change. Kurt and Blaine's opinions meant a lot to Jeff, and their approval of Nick would be a massive step in their relationship.

Reaching the ground floor, Jeff gave Nick's hand a squeeze before leading them out onto the sidewalk.  
"Relax," Jeff whispered, "It's not like you're meeting my parents!"  
"It feels like it!" Nick chuckled, moving a little closer to the blonde's side.  
"Jeffster!" A voice called from down the street, the sight of a perfectly styled chestnut hair-do and an unruly curly mop approached them. Jeff smiled widely as he pulled the two men into a hug. Then, Blaine and Kurt turned to Nick, smiles widening as they pulled him in for an embrace too.

"Nick, how've you been?" Blaine asked, casual and friendly as he'd always been.  
"Not bad, how's life been treating you?"  
"What can I say? I'm living in the city of my dreams, I have a wonderful job and I'm going to marry the love of my life… I'm pretty damn awesome!" Blaine beamed, passionate and enthusiastic as ever.  
"I'm so happy for you two, I always knew you'd be the ones to prove the cynics wrong" Nick grinned, so glad to see his old best friend again.

The four of them walked through the city, Blaine and Nick catching up whilst Kurt and Jeff discussed wedding details and developments with Nick until they reached a café down a side street.

Slipping into one of the booths, Blaine next to Kurt and Jeff and Nick on the opposite side, the  
conversation turned towards the latter two men.  
"So, how are things with you two?" Kurt asked, smiling at the couple opposite.  
"Perfect" both boys said in unison, blushing when their eyes met and Nick leaned a bit further into Jeff's side.  
"Good, I'm so glad" Kurt smiled, "so Nick, tell me about your job"  
Nick started to explain to Kurt and Blaine about his acting, Jeff joining in with details from stories that Nick had forgotten in passing. Kurt smiled at the men opposite him, so obviously crazy about each other.  
"How long exactly have you two been dating?" Blaine asked  
"Two weeks, three days and about… 18 hours" Nick answered instantly, making Jeff grin like a love-struck teenager.  
"You just seem like you've known each other for years" Blaine commented with a smile, "You're so comfortable with each other. It's brilliant"  
"Yeah, it is" Jeff smiled, turning to look a Nick. Their gazes locked, and for just a moment, they forgot where they were and it was just them, alone in that perfect instant.

They're so cute!" Kurt whispered to Blaine, watching the couple so lost in themselves.  
"Were we ever that cute?" Blaine asked, staring at his fiancé.  
"Honey, we still are," Kurt smiled, lifting Blaine's hand to kiss the ring on his finger before pressing his lips gently to his cheek, grinning at the heady rush of love he still felt.

After they had eaten, Jeff had to go outside to call Mike about something at the studio, leaving Nick faced with Kurt and Blaine. The couple shared a glance, Blaine nodding slightly before they turned back to Nick.  
"So Nick," Blaine started, "I know we're friends, we were best friends in high school and that makes this kinda awkward seeing as I know you so well, but you see,"  
"What Blaine is trying to say is, You break Jeff's heart? We will burn everything you own whilst forcing you to listen to Rebecca Black on repeat." Kurt spoke, interrupting Blaine's ramble.  
"Hey! I was gonna put it nicely!" Blaine pouted, crossing his arms. Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's nose.  
"Fine, what were you going to say honey?"  
"Nothing, you about covered it." Blaine mumbled.

"Guys, I have no intentions of hurting Jeff. He's… He's the most amazing person I have ever met and only an idiot would waste an opportunity to be with him. I mean, I get to go on dates with him and drive him to work. I can turn up early to pick him up and watch him dance. I get to watch Disney movies on a sofa with him in sweat pants. I get to kiss him goodnight, and know that the next day I get to do it all over again. I'm not giving that up if I don't have to. I'm in this for the long run. The only way I'm leaving is if he sends me away."

"And that's not gonna happen." A voice came from behind Nick, Kurt and Blaine shooting sly glances.  
"How much of that did you hear?" Nick asked, blushing  
"Enough," Jeff smiled, sitting down next to Nick and taking his hand, "I'm not letting you go either," The blonde vowed, leaning in to quickly kiss Nick as Kurt and Blaine 'awww'ed in the background  
"And you two!" Jeff turned to the other couple who sat bolt upright, looking like children about to be scalded, "Stop trying to intimidate him. First, you two are about as scary and a baby panda in pyjamas and second, I know you two have taken on the 'Over-protective parent' roles, and it's great to actually have people to look out for me, but I don't need you to try to scare and interrogate Nick. I know how amazing he is, and he doesn't need you're approval." Jeff ranted, still smiling good naturedly.  
"Well he gets it anyway." Blaine smiled at the couple opposite him. Nick blushed at the compliments and leaning his head into the crook of Jeff's neck. He really wanted something he could say to his boyfriend to convey his emotions, some sentiment that really showed how happy he was just to be with Jeff.  
_"It's too early for 'I love you's right?" _Nick's mind wandered, but his heart was having a hard time agreeing. "_Don't say it yet, Nick, don't risk it."_

He sighed internally, knowing that, for now, the meaningful looks hand holding and kisses would have to be enough to show Jeff how much he loved… dammit, _liked_ him. Just for now.

* * *

*A few days later*

"Kurt? Please Kurt I need your help!" Jeff's voice came down his friends phone at 6AM on a Sunday morning.  
"Oh My God Jeff are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it Nick? Where are you?" Kurt sat bolt upright in his and Blaine's bed, his messy haired fiancé looking up at him with worry in his bleary eyes.  
"I'm home. Kurt it's Christmas in three days. I don't know what to get Nick! Do I get him anything? Should I invite him to my house? Help me!" Jeff cried out. Kurt groaned and fell back onto the bed with a thud.  
"Jeff, it is _six_ AM on a _Sunday. _I need to sleep for _at least_ another three hours because my beautiful, gorgeous fiancé kept me up last night. So if you could please get off this God forsaken phone, then I will be outside your place at 11 and I will take you shopping. Now can I please go back to sleep?" Kurt whined, the feeling of Blaine's arms moving around his waist lulling him closer to sleep again.  
"Okay fine" Jeff sighed before hanging up.

"What was that 'bout?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Kurt's hair, halfway between awake and asleep.

"Oh nothing, Jeff fussing about Nick and Christmas and… why am I talking about this when I could be sleeping, or kissing you? Yes, I should definitely be kissing you" Kurt grinned before leaning towards his fiancé, giggling at how sappy they seemed.

* * *

_Thanks for sticking with me guys, i __**promise **__i will update soon!  
Until then x_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey guys, here's another one for you! Hope you enjoy it. I have something to ask you guys for some input on but i'll put that in a note on the end so please read that if you can, it'd be a big help_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the storyline!**_

* * *

**From Nick [7:58AM]  
**_Morning Beautiful xxx_

**From Jeff [7:59AM]  
**_Hey Sweetie, you okay? Xxx_

**From Nick [8:01AM]  
**_I'm good, missing you though:(How are you? Xxx_

**From Jeff [8:04AM]  
**_I'm okay, going shopping with Kurt this morning.  
You want to come over for dinner later?  
I'll cook; you can help me put the Christmas tree up? Xxx_

**From Nick [8:07AM]  
**_Sounds perfect Honey. When do you want me? Xxx_

**From Jeff [8:08AM]  
**_Always…  
_**[8:09AM]  
**_Oh god Nick, I'm sorry. 6 o'clock sound good? Xxx_

**From Nick [8:11AM]  
**_Baby… like you always say to me, stop worrying about what you say.  
And yes, 6 sounds perfect xxx_

**From Jeff [8:13AM]  
**_I miss you…_

**From Nick [8:15AM]  
**_I miss you too…_

* * *

"Kurt! Thank god, let's go." Jeff rushed up to his best friend and threw his arms around him.  
"Whoa Jeff! First off, Hello. Second, if you want me to help you, calm. Down. Stress and shopping never end well. Now, what kind of thing do you want to get Nick?"  
"I don't know! I don't even know if we're doing presents, but what if he gets me something huge? Or something small? I just don't know!" Jeff panicked, throwing his hands around.  
"Jeff, I don't think Nick will care what size present you get him. As long as he gets to spend Christmas with you, as long as he has you, he will be happy, okay? But I will help you find an awesome present." Kurt smiled, squeezing Jeff's shoulder.  
"Thank you Kurt," Jeff smiled, "So…where do we start?" he asked enthusiastically, making his way down the street, a laughing Kurt in tow.

This was gonna be a long day…

* * *

4 hours, 18 stores and a hell of a lot of coffee later, Jeff and Kurt arrived back at the blonde's apartment laden with bags. They'd bought presents for all their friends, food for Jeff's date tonight, and admittedly a fair few things for themselves. They had some time before Jeff needed to start getting ready, so the two friends sat sown, drinking their latest Starbucks.  
"So Jeff, how far have you and Nick gotten yet?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.  
"Nowhere, we've just kissed, a lot, but still only kissing."  
"Are you alright with that?" Kurt quizzed  
"I guess… I mean, of course I want more, Nick's Nick. He's gorgeous, and hot, and… I'm a guy. Any sane guy would want more with Nick. But I'm willing to wait until the perfect moment because Nick is so much more than that to me."  
Kurt couldn't help but smile at Jeff's confession. It reminded him of how he felt with Blaine in high school; the wanting mixed with that feeling of just not knowing if it was the right moment. He knew deep down that if Jeff and Nick were anything like him and Blaine, when their perfect moment arrived, it would be so amazing for them both.

An hour later, Kurt had gathered his bags and left, wishing Jeff good luck with his date tonight, reminding him to hide the gifts he'd bought. After he'd gone, Jeff went to his storage cupboard and pulled out the boxes containing his Christmas tree and decorations. He left them in the corner of the living room before moving to the kitchen to start cooking the lasagne he was making for dinner.

Once it was in the oven, he checked the time and saw he had half an hour before Nick would be here, so he decided to start getting ready. He pulled on his grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a new blue checked shirt he'd bought that day. His hair was already styled so he had some time to set up. Nick had given him a beautiful first date with candles and ice skating, so he had a lot to live up to.

Jeff finished just as the doorbell rang. He'd dimmed the lights in the dining room after lighting a whole hoard of candles on the table. He opened his apartment door to see Nick, gorgeous as ever, holding a bunch of fresh red roses. His hair, his clothes, his smile, everything about Nick just made Jeff's heart leap in his chest and sent a rush through him. The brunette stepped forward and pressed a kiss just below Jeff's ear.  
"You look stunning," He breathed, pulling back before stepping all the way inside and handing Jeff the roses, "and the food smells gorgeous!"  
Jeff smiled widely, pulling his boyfriend in to kiss him fully. He wanted this, Nick arriving home, bringing him flowers and acting so comfortable.  
"You're perfect, you know that?" The blonde whispered  
"No, I'm not perfect, not at all. But for you, I'll try to be as damn close as possible… you deserve the best."  
"Then I deserve you." Jeff shot back with a coy smirk. He moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water and check on the food. When he walked back into the living room, Nick was sitting on the couch, turning to look at him as he held Jeff's copy of 'Oliver and Company' in his hands.  
"You said I could choose the film" Nick grinned with a shrug.  
"Don't tell Blaine, because his little mermaid worshipping ass would kill me, but Oliver and Co is my favourite," Jeff smiled, "but we can watch it later unless you want burnt lasagne, because dinner's ready"  
Nick's face lit up even more at the mention of food, and he all-but skipped over to Jeff who led him through to the dining room.

Nick was shocked when he saw the room. There were candles everywhere, creating a soft glow which warmed all the way through Nick's heart. There were two places set, and in the centre was a mouth-watering lasagne and salad.  
"I know it's not ice skating or anything but-"Jeff explained  
"It's perfect. I love it. I love yo-. It's great" Nick blushed at him own stumble, hoping Jeff wasn't going to freak out. The blonde just took his hand and pulled him towards the table.  
"Food now, we can talk later" Jeff smiled as they sat down.

_"He loves you!" _Jeff's mind cheered _"He freaking loves you! Okay, now play it cool. Wait until later to tell him that it's okay, he can say it, you love him too. Just wait for the moment"_

"Jeff this is amazing!" Nick's voice pulled him out of his daze  
"Thanks, I cook when I'm stressed or angry, so over the years I've gotten pretty good" the blonde explained. Something flashed across Nick's face, like there was something he wanted to ask. Then, the usual smile returned and the conversation moved on, but Jeff reminded himself to ask about it.

"So how did shopping with Kurt go? You get anything nice?"  
"Yes I did, but nothing you can know about" Jeff smirked as Nick pouted.  
"Dammit, I guess I won't tell you what I've gotten you for Christmas then" Nick spoke like a true martyr.  
"Fine, I'll wait" Jeff shrugged with a grin. The men continued to eat until they were both full.

"Decorations or movie first?" Jeff asked  
"Decorations. If I curl up on a sofa with you I'll ever want to get up." Nick gushed, squeezing Jeff's hand as the blonde blushed.  
"Fine, the boxes are in the corner. I'll get the tree up, you find the tinsel" Jeff insulted and Nick mock saluted before the blonde shoved him gently, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

* * *

_An: Okay guys, something in this chapter reminded me to ask something. I know so far this story hasn't had any kind of sexual scenes or anything, and as it progresses, i was wondering what people generally would be okay reading. I'll either write things vague or more detailed, depending on what you guys want really, if people would rather it not be too graphic then i can write it that way, or vice-versa. So if you could leave a review letting me know, that'd be brilliant. Thanks again!_

_Until next time - x_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hey there guys! So, this one feels a little short to me, probably because i originally intnded it to be part of the last chapter but i thought that was gonna be too long, so this is just a little ish one. The end is also super cheesy so you may want to prepare yourself. I'm try to wite a few chapters ahead of what i'm posting so that if there comes a time where i cant get anything written for a while, i'll still have something to upload for you guys. I'm off school this week so I should get pleanty done. I want to say thank you to anyone who has read this sotry, reviewed it, added it to their favourites or anything like that. You guys seriouosly are amazing, reading your reviews has cheered me up so much lately, so again, thank you all so much. _

**_Disclaimer: Only the storyline is mine! I don't own the characters. This is a work of fiction._**

* * *

An hour later, Jeff and Nick had managed to get most of the Christmas decorations up, and were now finishing trimming the tree.  
"I would let you do the star, but I don't think you'd be able to reach" Jeff teased, smiling innocently at Nick.  
"Hey! At least I'm not a freaking giant!" The brunette complained, moving to wrap his arms around Jeff from behind, having to stand on his tip-toes to rest his head on the blondes shoulder.  
"Thank you for letting me help" Nick muttered, his breath ghosting over Jeff's ear.  
"It's fine, I'd probably be bored by myself"  
"Yeah, I know, but Christmas is usually quite a personal, family thing or so I've heard anyway. It's nice to be included" Nick shrugged.  
"What do you mean 'or so you've heard'?" Jeff asked, turning to face his boyfriend and lean his head to the side.  
"Christmas was never that big for my family. Noting was really… we mostly avoided one another."  
"So you've never had a proper family Christmas?" Jeff sounded appalled and Nick shook his head.  
"Spend it with me." Jeff blurted out, more a statement than a question, "This year, I mean. Spend Christmas with me."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. No one should be alone, not even a munchkin like you," Jeff joked, "But really. Come over for Christmas Eve. We'll do the perfect family Christmas… without the family part!" Nick grinned widely at Jeff, leaning up to kiss him gently. Jeff reached up and placed the star on top of the tree.

"Right, Movie?" He asked, smiling at Nick who nodded frantically. Picking up Oliver and Company and placing it in the DVD player, Jeff decided it was time to ask Nick more about his family. Once they had settled down on the couch, Nick curled in between Jeff's legs and the blonde resting his cheek against his boyfriends hair, Jeff started slowly.  
"Nicky? I… I was just wondering why you said your family try to avoid each other" Jeff muttered into the brunette's hair. Nick turned his head slightly so he was facing Jeff as he spoke.  
"My Dad was… _is_, less than pleased with the fact that I'm gay, and he liked to make sure I knew about it. Apparently I was an embarrassment to him" Nick whispered and Jeff looked heart broken.  
"Did he ever…" the blonde trailed off  
"Hit me? Quite a few times, yeah- and my mum was just too scared of my Dad to do anything. It was the main reason I boarded at Dalton. I just didn't go home at the weekends." The brunette explained, trying to keep his face strong.  
"Nicky… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to ever be treated as any less than perfect."  
"It's okay angel, it's in the past and it can't be changed. Right now I'm happy watching kid's films with my beautiful boyfriend and getting excited for Christmas!" Nick smiled, kissing Jeff's nose and resting his temple against the blonde's cheek.

Halfway through the movie, Nick was fast asleep, snuggling tightly into Jeff's chest, the blonde watching him with an amused smirk. He was adorable when he was asleep  
_"Whoa whoa whoa! Creepy sleep-watching stalker alert!" _Jeff thought, focusing his eyes back on the TV.

He only lasted two minutes before Nick started mumbling under his breathe and Jeff watched him again. They say when you're asleep all your filters are barriers come down and you can find out a lot from sleep talkers.  
"Mmh, Thad get your own socks" Nick mumbled a cute little frown on his sleeping face  
_"Cute little sleep frown? Move over Edward Cullen, you've got competition"_

The blonde was just about to wake Nick because the movie had finished and he didn't want to sleep on the couch, when he heard something that made his heart race.  
"Nwwh… Jeff. Jeffy. I love you angel" The sleeping boy whispered, eyes firmly shut, lips curled up into a smile. Jeff's expression mirrored Nick's and he leaned down and kissed his boyfriends temple  
"I love you too"

A few minutes later, Jeff had managed to carry a still sleeping Nick through to his bedroom. He tucked the slumbering brunette into his bed before quickly going to get dressed for bed. When he returned, he saw Nick was awake, dressed in a pair of Jeff's sweat pants and an old baseball shirt.  
"You don't mind do you? Sleeping in normal clothes is really uncomfortable" Nick explained  
"Not at all," Jeff replied, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, "They look cute on you" He whispered in the shorter boy's ear, his breath sending shivers down Nick's spine. Nick smiled up at Jeff, lacing their fingers together and moving to get into bed.

After lying close for a while Nick lifted his head to look at the blonde  
"Jeff angel?"  
"Yes Nicky?" Jeff replied sleepily  
"I… just… it's nothing. Sweet dreams"  
"No, what is it Nicky?" Jeff sat up looking concerned.  
"I just… I'm scared I'll wake up someday soon and you'll not want me anymore. I mean, with all the stuff with my family… I have baggage." Nick looked down at the sheets, not meeting Jeff's eyes.  
"Hey, Nicky. Look at me," He lifted the brunettes chin and saw tears in his eyes, "Everyone has baggage. I was bullied all through High School and I fell into some dangerous habits. That's something I still struggle with. But it's all just a part of my life now. You can't change your past and you can't choose your family, but they don't define you. No one is perfect, but you, my love, are perfectly imperfect. You mean the world to me, no matter what your family thinks. No more tears gorgeous, it breaks my heart to see you cry" Jeff cupped Nick's cheek and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

Anyone who tells you relationships are easy is lying. Everyone has baggage and scars and history, but once you've been through all of the tough times, it gets easier because you have someone else to help you carry the load. As he sat listening to his boyfriend pour out more about his family and his past, Jeff knew from then on he'd always be there for Nick. His hand to hold and guide him through the dark, his shoulder to cry on. He'd be his rock. He just needed to find the right words to tell him that…

* * *

_AN: There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed it, and there'll be another one for you soon_

_Until next time guys - x_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hey guy's so here's another one for you. It's cheesy and fluffy (as usual I guess xD)  
I've written up to chapter 13 now, and decided to go back and look at the timeline for this. I think some of my timings in the story are a little off and there are a few plot holes which i haven't accounted for, but in my mind, the day they met was the 28th of November. It sort of works out nicely because i needed something to fill the gap between Boxing Day and New Years, so now i can have cute anniversary stuff. yaaaaay! so yeah, I hope you enjoy it. You're reviews/favourites/follows mean everything to me, so thank you_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, just the plot.**_

* * *

***Christmas Eve***

It was half past 8 when Jeff heard a knock on his apartment door. He set down the pot of coffee he'd been pouring and walked to open it. Outside was Nick, wrapped up in full scarf, hat and gloves, snowflakes clinging to his hair. A satchel bag was slung across his shoulder, looking fairly full.

"Happy Christmas Eve Angel!" Nick chimed cheerily, smiling fondly at the blonde who was dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie, his hair crazy and eyes bleary from sleep. He yawned involuntarily, ushering Nick through the door before shutting it.  
"Mornin'" He mumbled sleepily, grabbing his coffee and moving to flop down on the couch next to Nick, snuggling into his warmth.

About five minutes later, he'd started to wake up and was excitedly talking to Nick about what he had planned.  
"… and it's just gonna be us tomorrow but on Boxing Day my family have invited us over if you wanted to come?"  
"I'd love to" Nick smiled, kissing Jeff's cheek, "Now go and shower so we can make cookies!"

A short while later Jeff returned to see the TV had been switched onto Christmas music and a voice was drifting through from the kitchen. Smiling slyly, Jeff walked up behind his short boyfriend who was dancing and singing along to The Darkness while pulling bags of flour from the cupboard. The blonde shook his head with a smile.  
"Nice dancing," He spoke clearly, grinning at Nick when he whirled round in shock, a blush rising on his cheeks. Instead of laughing more, Jeff stepped forward and took the brunettes hands, forcing him to dance again as they both sang along. An elated smile spread its way across Nick's face, making him look like a kid at Christmas, ironically enough. When the song finished Nick was slightly breathless, grinning up at the blonde who leaned down and kissed him softly.  
"Cookies?" He asked with a childish grin.

* * *

It only took five minutes before the first handful of flour was thrown. Nick's face had just looked so adorably frustrated as he wrestled with the top of a new bag of sugar, and the flour just somehow _'slipped' _out of Jeff's hand, landing in a smattering across Nick's nose and his fringe. The shocked face the brunette pulled soon turned into a mischievous smirk. He dipped his hand into the bag before 'poofing' flour all over the blonde's cheeks. Biting his lower lip gently, Nick silently dared the blonde to fight back.

"THIS IS WAR!" Jeff yelled, running to grab anything he could to throw at Nick. Flour, butter, eggs, cinnamon, you name it; it was now sailing through the air of Jeff Sterling's kitchen. Within minutes, both boys looked like survivors from an explosion in a bakery. Jeff ran up behind Nick, securing his lanky arms around the shorter boy's waist before picking him up and twirling him around. The sound of laughter bubbled up from both boys' lips.  
"Do you surrender?" Jeff whispered cheekily into the brunettes ear, still holding him close  
"Never!" Nick cried, struggling in the blondes grasp before his boyfriend started to place kisses down his neck, "Okay, Okay, I surrender!" Nick agreed, turning around as Jeff loosened his grasp, and kissed the blonde gently. They broke away with massive grins, Jeff stroking his thumb across Nick's cheek, leaning down to press a kiss below his ear.

"I love you…" Jeff whispered dreamily, smiling at Nick. He knew it was a risk and maybe it was too rushed, they hadn't even slept together yet or met each other's families. But Jeff was sure of how he felt, and he was sick of hiding it. It was worth the risk.

Nick's eyes were smouldering, burning into Jeff's before he pulled the blonde into a kiss filled with passion and relief and _love.  
_" I love you too, so much…" Nick whispered against Jeff's lips before kissing him again.

They stayed like this, just kissing and grinning, muttering _"I love you" _because they were allowed to say that now. They were in love and nothing could stop them.

* * *

An hour or so later, batches of cookies and gingerbread were sitting on the recently cleaned kitchen counter, and the couple had moved through to the living room.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Nick asked, squeezing Jeff's hand.  
"Shopping? Or I'd like to go to Central Park in the snow. I've never been on Christmas Eve, there were too many couple there and it made me feel lonely." Jeff admitted. Nick pulled Jeff in for a tender kiss.  
"You're never gonna be lonely again," The brunette whispered, "I love you, angel"  
Jeff ducked his head with a blush, his heart racing at Nick's words; a reaction he was sure would never fade.  
"I love you too darling" Jeff smiled  
"So, Central park it is then!"

Half an hour later found the two men strolling hand in hand down a snow covered path in Central Park, the dull roar of the city softly in the background. Nick couldn't help but notice how much of an angel Jeff looked, bundled up in a hat and coat with his blonde fringe messily across his forehead. He couldn't help but be shaken by how lucky he was to be in this position, where he could lean up and kiss Jeff is he wanted to, run his finger through the soft blonde hair on his head. He could say "I love you" if he wanted to because they were there now. He was walking through a park, on Christmas Eve, with the man he loved who loved him back, in a city where they could get _married _ if they ever got there. His life was just about as close to perfect as it could get.

"What'cha thinking about?" Jeff's voice pulled Nick out of his daydream  
"You angel," Nick smiled, "And us, and this and just everything we've got ahead of us… I'm so lucky."  
Jeff couldn't help but smile, knowing he wasn't the only one who would dream about their future.  
"I… I have something for you," Jeff started, "it's kinda just a small part of your Christmas present I guess" Nick just smiled up at Jeff, waiting for him to continue. Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope, pressing it into the brunettes hands.

Cocking his head to one side, Nick opened the envelope and tipped the object it contained into his hand.  
"Is this-"  
"A key to my apartment? Yeah" Jeff grinned  
"Are you-"  
"Asking you to move in with me?"  
"I was gonna say 'let me finish my questions?' but carry on" Nick teased the blonde  
"Well, I'm sort of asking you to move in." Nick gave Jeff a questioning look so he continued, "I mean, it might be a little early to fully decide on something like that. But basically, the key is yours to use whenever you want, as is the apartment. The apartment is yours too now, so you can stay there and come and go as you please, but if you think it's too early to fully move in, then that's fine, you can totally keep your place too." Jeff rambled, looking at his feet instead of his boyfriend, who was smiling fondly at him  
"Angel?" Nick sighed, meeting the blonde's eyes, "I love it. I love the idea, and I love you."  
Jeff smiled with relief and pulled the shorted boy into his arms.  
"I love you too babe" Jeff gushed, kissing Nick's temple before spinning him around in circles as they danced in the snow.

* * *

_AN: So, there you go guys, expect to hear from me soon!_

_Until next time - x_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey there guys. Happy valentines day! It's nearly 8 PM here and no one has texted me yet confessing their secret and undying love for me... shame :/  
So, 10th chapter! this is the longest story I think i've ever written, so thank you guys for reading it! It's a rather emotional chapter, it was definitely emotional for me to write as someone who has personally suffered with self harm. that leads me to a bit of a __**warning: this chapter contains mentions of self-harm. It does not explicity talk about the act of self-harm, but their is mention of scars etc. If you think this will trigger you **_**please please please ****_just skip over that part off the story. I would hate anything bad to happen to anyone because of something mentioned in this story_**

_So yeah, don't worry, it's not __**bad **__emotional as such, just a lot of new things come to the surface here._

**_Disclaimer: As of yet, I don't own any of these characters... however i h_****ave ****_asked for Riker Lynch for my birthday so... Fingers crossed! ;]_**

* * *

The two boys returned to _their_ apartment later after picking up some last minute things whilst shopping. Both of them were too excited to even think about making dinner, so they sat eating cookies, watching Love Actually.

"Angel?" Nick whispered, firmly tucked into Jeff's side, "Seeing as you gave me part of my present early, can I give you part of yours?"  
The blonde grinned and nodded excitedly, loosening his grip on Nick so he could retrieve the gift. He came back to the couch holding an envelope similar to the one Jeff had presented him with earlier.  
"I hope you like it. I mean, it can't be used yet but… yeah, just open it"  
Jeff let go of Nick's hands to open the envelope and pulled out a rectangular object. He was silent for a long while.  
"Jeff…?" Nick asked  
"Is… are you…Nick is this for real?"  
"One hundred per cent Angel"  
"Are you… are you seriously taking me to Paris?" Jeff asked, eyes wide.  
"Yeah," Nick blushed, "And look at the date. We fly on February 13th"  
"We're going to Paris for Valentine's Day?!" Nick bit his lip and nodded, still unsure of Jeff's reaction.

His doubts disappeared as the blonde threw himself at him, burying his face into Nick's shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, kissing him lightly behind the ear before he felt his boyfriend's shoulders start to shake. Nick loosened his hands and moved Jeff so he could look at him. Tears were streaming down the blondes face, his whole body shaking.  
"Hey, hey Angel, what's wrong? Please don't cry gorgeous, what's wrong?" Nick's face softened as he cupped Jeff's cheek, concern in his eyes.  
"It's just… It's just, I can't believe," Jeff stumbled out between shaky breaths. He paused for a moment, collecting himself before he started again.  
"Nick, there were three openly gay kids at McKinley: Me, Kurt and eventually Blaine. I spent my high school years watching those two so happy. They went to prom together. We all went to NYU and I watched them dorm together. We graduated and I watched them get engaged. I saw everything I'd ever wanted happen to my two best friends. I was always watching from the outside, having no one to shelter me from the bully's harsh words or the loneliness that set in. Through my whole life I've always thought I was destined to be alone, watching my dreams play out before me like some movie, but for someone else. And now you, you've come here and you've turned me upside down. You've made me live again Nicky. You've stood there and shown me that maybe that life can be mine. Maybe I won't be alone… Nick I love you so much, sometimes I can't even breathe. You're everything I ever hoped for and it's just so much to take in. I love you. I love you so much" Jeff whispered at the end, a warm smile on his face and fresh tears in his eyes. By this point, Nick was crying too. He laughed through the tears and pressed his forehead against Jeff's.  
"I take it that's a yes to Paris?" He whispered, biting his lip.  
"Yes, it's a yes to Paris!" Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes and kissing Nick with all the love he felt in him.

* * *

An hour or so later, the couple had managed to stop crying, Jeff sticking the tickets onto the fridge door with a heart shaped magnet for safe keeping. The movie had finished, so Jeff had turned the TV to Christmas music channels, playing quietly in the background. The boys had originally been sat side by side on the couch, hands entwined in between them. But the problem was, Jeff looked so cute and yet so hot in his sweatpants and faded t-shirt combo that Nick couldn't help himself. He started just kissing the side of the blonde's neck ever so lightly, feathery touches sending shivers down Jeff's spine, causing him to tilt is head slightly to give Nick more room. The brunette worked his way up to Jeff's ear before breathing raggedly and whispering "I love you", so quietly, it was like a secret for just the two of them. Jeff turned his head and captured Nick's lips, kissing him harder and more passionately than he ever had before. Nick's hand moved up to tangle in the blonde's hair, making Jeff sigh happily and part his lips more. Jeff's hands settled on Nick's hips, bunching up in the shirt he was wearing. Suddenly, Nick shifted so he was hovering over Jeff, straddling the blonde's hips as they continued to kiss heavily. Their lips parted for a while, staring into each other's eyes intensely before Jeff moved his hands down and pulled off his shirt. Nick's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up significantly when he saw his boyfriend's tanned, muscular chest and moved back to kiss him again. He ran his hands down Jeff's sides and for a start thought the slight ridges were just the blonde's ribs. However, when they continued onto Jeff's waist and slightly across his stomach, Nick became confused. He realised he'd never actually seen Jeff without a shirt before, even when he was dancing to Panic at the Disco in his underwear he'd been wearing a tank top. Nick's mind suddenly flashed back to a conversation they'd had-  
_"I was bullied all through High School and I fell into some dangerous habits."  
_What had he meant by 'dangerous habits'? Then realisation hit him.

Nick's eyes opened wide and he pulled away from Jeff. The blonde blushed when he saw what Nick was looking at. All down the sides of Jeff's body were raised, white scars, in lines too uniform to be accidental. They stretched round onto his ribcage and abdomen in places. To Nick's relief, they were all old scars, raised and white, no new red marks showing any recent harm.  
"I know… they're so ug-"Jeff started, but was silenced when Nick leaned down and began to kiss the scars on his boyfriend's body. He made his way down every scar on one side before lifting his head to move to the rest, "Nick, you don't ha-"Jeff started again, but trailed off at the look Nick gave him. Only after he had pressed his lips tenderly to every last scar did Nick move his lips back to the blonde's. For the second time that night, they both had tears in their eyes.  
"They are not ugly." Nick spoke softly, "Angel, they are a part of you. They don't define you. They are just your past, but they are _not _ugly. You are beautiful. You are _so_ beautiful and you always will be, not matter what. Please don't ever forget that." Nick insisted, hating the idea of Jeff feeling anything but beautiful. Jeff smiled up at Nick through his tears and kissed him again.  
"I love you so much, you know that?" The blonde smiled. He boyfriend just pressed a kiss to his cheek before holding him close.  
"Do you want to… talk about it?" Nick asked warily. Jeff just gave him a nod and Nick smiled at him reassuringly. For the next hour or so, Jeff sat and told Nick the story of his struggle with self-harm. It broke Nick's heart to think of Jeff ever being anything other than his bubbly self, but he was glad that Jeff felt like he could trust him with something as deep and personal as this. He wanted Jeff to know that this changed nothing about their relationship at all, and it changed nothing about the way that Nick felt for the blonde. He was still perfect in Nick's eyes, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

_AN: So there you go guys, hope you enjoyed it, i'll see you again soon!_

_- Until next time my lovelies x_

_p.s anyone who reviews this chapter get's a virtual valentine from me... *hint hint*_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hey guys, here's another one :] i spent this evening sat watching Curt, Riker, Titus and Dom's old livestream on youtube, and it still makes me smile everytime xD This is the last chapter i'm gonna get up before i go back to school on Monday, which means the updates will slow down a bit, but im hoping to post once a week at least, it all just depends on how much coursework i have because i actually figured out that I only have 12 school weeks left before i go on exam leave for my GCSE's o.O crazy times. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as promised, this is my virtual valentine to them_

Dear AddieNiffler, MarissaWindfee (I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling off your bed!), Riley-Hell's-Princess, tpring2tpring2 and Molly2342 (thank you for the lovely pm, it made me smile so much!)

_Happy belated Valentines day!_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Here is some Niff  
I wrote it for you!_

_xxx_

_Haha, so yeah, sorry for the long authors note, here's the chapter for you guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

Nick woke the next morning to an incessant noise in his ear.  
"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. "Jeff was whispering, his lips right on Nick's ear. Nick groaned, turning over and seeing his clock read '5:30'  
"Jeff… I love you, but why are you waking me up at 5:30…?"  
"Because IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jeff yelled, jumping on the bed. Nick's eyes opened wide as he remembered the day. He grinned at Jeff, looking so adorable with his messy bed-head and flushed cheeks.  
"Well! What are you waiting for?!" Jeff yelled, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him upright in bed.  
"Okay okay, just let me have some coffee before we open presents, please?" Nick smiled, seeing Jeff pout.  
"Fine, just be quick!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Nick felt more human as the two boys sat next to the tree. Between the two of them, and presents from Kurt and Blaine, there were actually piles of gifts under the tree.  
"Do you want to go first?" Nick asked, seeing as Jeff looked like he was going to explode if he had to wait any longer.  
"YES!" Jeff yelled and picked up a gift, "Hmm," Jeff said, reading the label, "_merry Christmas, angel, keep up the dream._" He leaned over to kiss Nick before ripping off the paper. Inside was a box, and in the box was a mug with the words 'Real men do ballet' printed across it. Jeff squealed like a girl, ironically, stood up and did a pirouette with a cheeky smile  
"Thank you honey" Jeff grinned  
"No problem angel, now, my turn!"

An hour later, the presents were all open. Jeff had gotten other presents from Nick, including a necklace with a weird shaped charm on it. When Jeff looked confused, Nick explained  
"It's the symbol for Dopamine, the chemical that causes love…" Jeff couldn't help but let out an 'awwww'.  
"Nicky, that's so sweet! I love it! I love you" he gushed before putting it on. Jeff had also gotten Nick his fair share of gifts, including a new camera he'd been looking at. Kurt and Blaine, obviously knowing about Nick and Jeff's gifts to each other in advance, got the couple a Paris guide book, day passes for Disney Land and a new coffee maker. The tag for the last present had said '_Jeff, Nick cannot survive without coffee in the morning, and your machine makes dirt. Believe me, you'll thank us_'  
They had both laughed at this and tried it out immediately, and even Jeff, who was adamant his coffee didn't taste like dirt, agreed it was fantastic.

After a while, both boys moved to the kitchen where the turkey was already in the oven. Jeff stood humming Christmas songs along with the stereo as he chopped some veg. Nick leaned against the counter top and smiled at his boyfriend.  
"You're so gorgeous angel," He sighed happily, grinning at the blush that rose in Jeff's cheeks.  
"Merry Christmas Darling" Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around Nick  
"Merry Christmas" He smiled

* * *

After they had eaten Christmas Dinner, the two boys settled on the couch to watch WALL-E, one of the DVDs Jeff had gotten Nick, when there was a knock on the door. Looking confused, Jeff went to answer. There, out in the hallway were Kurt and Blaine, snow covering their clothes.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They yelled, hugging a grinning Jeff tightly. The couple shuffled inside, pulling off their coats, Kurt fussing over his hair for about 5 minutes before Blaine told him to stop because he already looked perfect.

After the thank you's for presents were exchanged, the two couples fell into comfortable conversation, Nick practically sitting in Jeff's lap as the blonde played with his hair  
"Right, Jeff, I know for a fact Nick got you Just Dance for Christmas, so let's break out that bad boy!" Kurt giggled, obviously a little tipsy from the champagne Blaine had broken out.

An hour later, the four men were a giggling heap on the floor after too much dancing had mixed with too much drinking. Several times Nick had gotten completely distracted mid-conversation by the movement of Jeff's hips as he danced. A few times, the blonde noticed and shot a wink over at his boyfriend, making his heart pound faster.

"OH. Nick. Nicky. NickNick" Blaine rambled, pointing at his friend, "Me and the lovely, beautiful, gorgeous Kurt here… Hello Honey… wait… what was I saying? OH YEAH! We're having a new year's party. You boys in? Warblers are coming…" The curly haired man giggled, the most drunk out of all of the boys.  
"Which warblers?" Nick quizzed  
"Erm… Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick… oh wait, that's you!" Kurt giggled  
"OH, and Sebastian" Blaine added. Nick stiffened noticeably at the mention of the former warbler's name. A fairly sober Jeff gave his boyfriend a concerned look.  
"I'll explain later," Nick whispered, before yawning and staring pointedly at the clock. It was gone 11, and as much as he loved Kurt and Blaine, it had been a long day and really he just wanted to curl up in bed with his boyfriend. After all, he was meeting Jeff's family tomorrow.

Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine took the hint and said their goodbyes, mumbling something about leaving Nick and Jeff to 'get their groove on'. Jeff rolled his eyes before shoving both men in a cab, not trusting them to walk home in their intoxicated state.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the two boys were curled up in bed, Nick's feet cold against Jeff's.  
"Nick… Who's Sebastian?" Jeff asked.  
"Ah. That. Well, he joined the warblers just after Blaine left for McKinley. Thing is he was a complete flirt. He tried to steal Blaine off Kurt, he made moves on straight guys, and he was just a bit of a whore. He nearly always got what he wanted, and, well," Nick swallowed, "For a while what he wanted was me. He chased me for months. He flirted, he schemed, and at one point he kissed me without my permission… It was my first kiss…"  
Jeff pressed his lips into his boyfriends hair and waiting for him to continue.  
"When I wouldn't give him that he wanted, he decided to make my life hell. He slept with every guy I liked, he stole dates from me, and he just made me miserable. The rest of the guys, including Kurt and Blaine, made their peace with him years ago, but I never have. He still never got what he wanted, and lord knows he'll still try"  
"Well," Jeff whispered into Nick's ear, "I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you." The possessive edge to the blonde's voice giving Nick goose-bumps. Jeff kissed his way down the brunettes neck before kissing his lips tenderly.  
"Merry Christmas babe, I Love You" Jeff whispered, pulling Nick close  
"I love you too angel" Nick replied before they both drifted to sleep together.

* * *

_AN: So there you go guys, sorry it was a bit of a boring christmas day, but we get to meet the sterlings next chapter, and i've set it up nicely for New Years! I'm so excited to get to write all of The Warblers. I've never written anything with all of them before and there are so many people out there who write them so well, i hope i do them justice!_

_Until next time - x_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hey there everyone! So I'm back at school this week, which is why it's been a few days since the last chapter went up. I think I'm only gonna be able to post once a week ish, however nothing is definite. I've been re-reading Dalton lately, and god I forgot how amazing it is. Seriously, I just want to live in Windsor, dammit! So, when we get to the new year chapter, I apologise that nothing I write could ever live up to the Evan/Ethan spectacular. And I also have a feeling I'm gonna end up witting Sebastian a lot like Logan... oops xD So, we finally meet the Sterlings in this chapter. I tried not to make them too outrageous, I didn't want them to end up being unbelievable! Also, see if you can spot my little tribute to the Lynch family with their names ;]  
As always, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, please feel free to tell me what you think in a review, I've had so many lovely ones that sometimes I just want to cry a little bit!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't any recognisable characters. None of them at all... unfortunately :[_**

* * *

"Come on Nick, we need to get going" Jeff called the next morning, checking they had everything they needed for their stay at his parent's house. Luckily, after Jeff had started college, they moved to New York State, meaning their son didn't have to drive all the way to Lima to visit them.  
"Yeah okay. I'll be there in a minute" Nick called back, trying to hide the tremble in his voice but failing.  
"Come on Nicky, I know you're nervous but they will love you, I promise" Jeff said as he walked into the bedroom and saw his boyfriend pacing back and forth.  
"It's just, I haven't had the best experiences when it comes to parents" Nick sighed, perching at the end of the bed and running a hand through his hair. The blonde sat down next to him and took his hands.  
"I know you still resent your parents Nick, but I promise you Mom and Dad will Love you. Jenny will too. They're so excited to meet you, Mom's been stressing ever since I told her about you because she wants to make a good impression. She's checked with me six times that you're not allergic to anything!" Jeff chuckled, squeezing Nick's hands, "Now come on, or we'll be late"

* * *

Jeff's parents live somewhere near Albany in NY so the boys had close to a three hour drive to get there. They left early in the morning on boxing day after placing their bags into the car as they were staying the night. Once they set off, Nick finally relaxed and set about finding something decent on the radio. Suddenly, Katy Perry blasted through the speakers and both boys groaned.  
"Blaine?" They both asked at the same time before beginning to laugh with the memory of their friend's unhealthy obsession with the female singer.  
"When him and Kurt had an argument while he was still at Dalton, we literally had to sit through 'the one that got away' coming out of his room on repeat for three days. Blaine even suggested us doing it at a Warbler meeting… Wes nearly threw his gavel at him" Nick chuckled. Jeff looked confused, so Nick quickly dove into stories of his fellow Warblers from their Dalton days. Jeff couldn't wait to meet them on New Years.

An hour or so into the drive, they pulled over at a rest stop to get something to eat. After grabbing some food, the two men sat in the car eating.  
"Jeff, can you tell me a little bit more about your family? I want to be prepared" Nick asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Jeff finished chewing, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Well… Mom's a nurse. So basically she will fuss over you like hell. I'm not kidding. Dad's quiet until he warms to someone, oh and he's a huge football fan. You even mention the Giants and you'll be his new favourite. And Jenny… She's a typical 17 year old girl. No doubt she'll try to embarrass me. You'll love her, she's a little bit mad. Oh! And there's Joan!"  
"Who they hell is Joan?" Nick asked confused  
"Jenny's puppy. She got her for her 16th. Chocolate Labrador. Freaking adorable." Jeff gushed  
"Thank god, I thought you were going to tell me you had an estranged daughter or something. I can deal with a puppy" Nick smiled, squeezing Jeff's hand.  
"You like dogs?" The blonde asked  
"Love them. You?"  
"Yeah, me too. Maybe in the future we could… get one together?" Jeff asked cautiously  
"We can have all the puppies you want… we can have puppies and kittens and hamsters and babies and parrots and-"  
"Wait… a baby?"  
"Erm… oh god. Sorry. Getting way ahead of myself" Nick blushed  
"Well, it is a long way off… but yeah. Puppies and kittens and hamsters and babies"  
"And parrots! Don't forget the parrot!" Nick butted in  
"And a parrot" Jeff grinned, kissing Nick tenderly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the boys pulled up outside of Jeff's parent's house. Nick had been calm for the whole journey, but now they had actually arrived, he started to panic again. His breaths were coming out shaky and uneven.  
"Nick. Nick baby look at me. Breathe. They. Will. Love. You. I love you, and today is going to be great. Okay? I promise you." Jeff urged, cupping Nicks cheek as he spoke before kissing him softly.

Nick took a deep breath as he and Jeff walked towards the Sterling house. Jeff rang the doorbell, before grabbing his boyfriend's shaking hand. A tall blonde woman opened the door. She had Jeff's eyes and the same smile which spread across her face when she saw her son.  
"Jeff!" She grinned as she pulled him into a tight hug  
"Hey Mom," He grinned as he pulled away, "This is-"  
"Nick Duval" The brunette smiled, offering a hand to his boyfriend's mother, who promptly pulled him into a hug  
"It's so lovely to finally meet you," She gushed, looking over Nick at arm's length, "Jeff was right, you do have lovely eyes" She smiled, making Nick blush.  
"Mom, stop it" Jeff laughing, giving Nick's hand a squeeze as they walked into the house.

"James! Jenny! Jeff and Nick are here!" Mrs Sterling called as she ushered the boys into the living room.  
"Nick would you like anything to drink? Eat? Anything at all" She asked, Jeff rolling his eyes at his mother, already fussing over Nick  
"I'm fine thank you Mrs Sterling"  
"Julie" She said with a smile. They sat down on the couch, Jeff giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek, before a tall, warm looking man entered the room. Nick stood up and moved towards his boyfriend's Father  
"Mr Sterling, I'm Nick. It's wonderful to meet you" The brunette shook the taller man's hand  
"Call me James, son, and it's great to meet you too" Jeff's father smiled before sitting down in an armchair next to the couch.

"JEFF!" a blonde whirlwind flew into the living room, throwing herself at the blonde boy who stood up to greet her  
"Hey Jenny" Jeff grinned, hugging his sister, "How've you been?"  
"Fantastic" She said, "I got a solo in Glee" She smiled, looking so proud  
"That's so awesome!" Jeff grinned. Nick chuckled at his boyfriends enthusiasm.  
"Oh, Jenny, this is my boyfriend Nick" Jeff smiled proudly, " Nick, this is my baby sister Jenny" Nick was shocked at how similar the siblings looked. Her eyes were warm as she smiled, her blonde hair in light curls around her face. Nick smiled and waved at her  
"Jeff. He's cute. You _sure_ he's gay?" She stage whispered to her brother who laughed and gave her a light push  
"Stop perving on my boyfriend" He giggled, before sitting down next to Nick again

_"So far, so good" _Nick thought.

* * *

An hour later, the Sterling's and Nick were sitting around the dining room table eating lunch  
"So James, the Giants are on fire this season" Nick said, remembering what Jeff had told him earlier in the car  
"Yeah, it's fantastic, we're going all the way to the superbowl this year, I can feel it. You ever been to a game?"  
"Not yet, although I'd love to catch one this season" Nick smiled, glad he was getting on with Jeff's family  
"Well, I know Jeff's more of a hockey guy, but if you two wanted to go to a game one day, I'm sure I could pull some strings" Jeff smiled over at his boyfriend making easy conversation with his family; discussing football with his Dad, teasing Jeff with Jenny, complimenting his Mom's cooking, even feeding Joan scraps under the table. He'd known Nick would be fine with his family, but actually seeing it happen made his heart leap. He'd found someone he loved, who loved him and his family loved. Just one trip to a coffee shop and he's found his whole world.

After eating lunch, Jenny dragged Jeff upstairs to show him the song she was singing for Glee. Nick was going to go join them when Jeff's father said he'd like to speak to Nick alone. This made Nick's hands shake once more as his boyfriend gave him a reassuring, but somewhat apologetic, smile and ran upstairs with his sister.  
Now he was alone with James Sterling, Nick finally realised how big the man was. Although Jeff's height obviously came from both sides of the family, Jeff had obviously inherited his mother's slender physique, as his Dad had broad shoulder and muscular arms.

Nick gulped.

"Nick. You seem like a perfectly fine young man, and from what Jeff's told us and what I've seen today, it's plain to me that you make my son extremely happy. For as long as you continue to make him happy, you are always welcome here. I know you don't have the greatest relationship with your parents, but we're not like that in this family. We stick by our own through anything and everything. And so, for as long as you continue to love Jeff and make him this happy, you are one of us, and we will be here for anything and everything."

Nick let out a shaky breath he'd been holding. Smiling gratefully at the man in front of him  
"Thank you sir- James. That really means the world to me. I promise I never intend to hurt Jeff. I love him, and I'll be here until he sends me away" Nick vowed  
"I don't see that happening anytime soon" James smiled, Now, go upstairs and be sung at by my daughter. There's only so much Taylor Swift one man can take" He said with a chuckle.

Jeff looked up as his boyfriend walked into Jenny's room upstairs. Jeff bit his lip and smiled at Nick questioningly. The brunette sat on the floor at the foot of the bed next to Jeff, leaning against his shoulder  
"Did I ever tell you, your family is the best?" He sighed, smiling up at the blonde who kissed his temple, "Now" Nick said with an enthusiastic clap, looking up at Jenny, "What's this I hear about some Taylor Swift?"  
Jeff smiled at his boyfriend, who was watching Jenny sing with an honest look of enjoyment and interest on his face.  
You're kinda the best too" he whispered in the brunettes ear as they continued to watch Jenny perform. Jeff gave a happy sigh as he realised, everything was just as he'd always wanted it to be.

* * *

_AN: There you go guys, you're first little taste of the Sterlings. They'll be back next chapter. I was originally going to split this one in two, but decided to just make it a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed and i want to say thank you for your continued support. I love you guys! Oh look at me, i'm getting all sentimental! haha_

Until next time - x


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Hey there guys, sorry it's taken a bit I time to get this one up, coursework deadlines are creeping up on me and unfortunately they are having to take priority at the moment. However, I am keeping up to date writing this story, which is good, and I also started a Niff one shot today which should be uploaded sometime within the next few weeks once I finish it. I'm thinking of writing some more one shots, so if you have any ideas you want to see me write, then just leave a review or send me a message and I'll see what kind of things I should write for you guys.  
I have only just seen, but this story has over 3,000 views. holy crap guys, that is amazing! Thank you so so much!  
__This chapter is basically just the second half of the Sterling family visit, so I hope you all enjoy it!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you may recognise. Still trying to convince my parents to get me Riker for my birthday ;]_**

* * *

Later that evening, Nick, Jeff and the Sterlings were sat in the living room, four of them crying with laughter, one not so pleased.  
"Oh, and then there was the time when Jeff wanted to be a princess for about a month. Seriously, he wondered why we weren't surprised when he came out" Mrs sterling laughed, handing Nick a photo of her son in a 'dress' he'd made out of one of her skirts and a towel wrapped around his chest. The boy in the photo had a huge grin on his face, however the man he had grown up to be was less than impressed.  
"Mom!" He sighed, barely putting up a fight as she pulled out another photo album. Nick turned to give his boyfriend a sympathetic smile, before leaning in to whisper in his ear "Please don't be mad… I love you" leaving a light kiss on his cheek, before turning to giggle at the photo of Jeff dressed as the Tin-man from The Wizard of Oz one Halloween Jenny was showing him. Jeff gave a sigh of defeat before leaning forwards and explaining to Nick how he'd wanted to be the scarecrow, but couldn't because he got a rash every time he touched straw.

"Here's Jeffy with our Cousin Jenna's baby Holly" Julie smiled as she showed Nick a more recent photo of Jeff cradling a tiny baby in his arms. He wasn't looking at the camera; instead he was staring in awe at the tiny human who was gripping his finger with one hand. Seeing his boyfriend with a baby made Nick's chest flutter with hopes for their future that he tried to squeeze down. However, the way the blonde's grip on his hand tightened wasn't helping at all…

After the hour of 'Jeff-shaming' was over, Nick and Jeff retreated upstairs to the guest bedroom they would be staying in to unpack, and Jeff giggled when he saw the two single beds.  
"Hmm, I guess the separate bed's rule still exists," He mumbled, "They made sure me and Kurt never shared a bed, even when he started dating Blaine"  
"Well, I'm sure we can… _bend _ the rules slightly" Nick raised his eyebrows as he pushed one of the beds towards the other before lying down on one side, "See. Separate mattress, separate sheets, separate beds!" He grinned, giving Jeff a peck on the cheek before moving to put his tooth brush in the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, the two boys were sat in their room in their pyjamas, holding mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. It was like a high school sleepover, all hushed conversation and giggling.  
"Okay, here's another!" Nick grinned, "First crush on a guy you ever had"  
"Oh god," Jeff blushed, "Don't make me say it."  
"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad?"  
Jeff mumbled something  
"What was that angel? You're mumbling" Nick teased  
"Justin Timberlake when he was in 'n Sync"  
"Oh god, you mean with the curly hair and the frosted tips?" Nick stifled a laugh  
"Yes! It was the dancing, okay? Anyway, I bet yours isn't much better!" Jeff pouted  
"Johnny Depp" grinned Nick proudly  
"Dammit. Fine. My turn"

They carried on like this for hours until they both could barely keep their eyes open. Jeff was the first to curl up under the sheets, peering up a Nick through his fringe.  
"Baby, I'm tired" The blonde whined, reaching a hand out to Nick and pulling him down, resting his head just above his boyfriend's heart  
"Alright angel, I'll be here when you wake up" Nick smiled, kissing the top of hiss boyfriend's head before closing his eye's too and falling asleep to the sound of Jeff's breathing.

* * *

"Boy!" Breakfast!" Mrs Sterling's voice drifted up the stairs the next morning, pulling Nick out of his deep sleep. He glanced around for a few moments, trying to remember where he was. He grinned up at the still sleeping blonde, before leaning to press a light kiss to his lips. Jeff gave a light sigh but stayed asleep. Nick pouted, moving so he was straddling the sleeping boy's waist. He leaned down and let his breath ghost over his boyfriend's ear  
"Jeff. Wake up angel" He whispered, frowning when he didn't wake up. He pressed his lips to Jeff's with more fervour this time, grinning when he felt the blonde begin to kiss him back more enthusiastically, twining his fingers into Nick's hair and running his tongue along the brunettes lower lip, chuckling at the gasp his boyfriend let out. Much to his protest, Jeff eventually pulled away, smiling sleepily.  
"Mmmh, can I wake up like that every morning?" The blonde smiled, pressing his lips gently to Nick's once more.  
"I'll make sure of it" Nick grinned, "Now come on, your mum's made breakfast"

Five minutes later, the two boys walked downstairs hand in hand, giggling lightly.  
"Morning boys!" Mrs Sterling smiled at them, "Sleep well?"  
"Yes thanks," Nick smiled at her, "Thank you so much for having me"  
"Oh it was no troubled, now, what would you boys like for breakfast? Pancakes, cereal, toast…?"  
"Pancakes sound good to me" Jeff smiled, sitting down on one of the breakfast bar stools and leading Nick to sit on the other one next to him.  
Nick's eyes lit up when he was presented with a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes, straight from the pan.  
"Julie, these are… wow. These are perfect!" Nick grinned before taking another mouthful  
"You're controlling yourself quite well Nick. First time Kurt tasted them he jumped on me and demanded to know my secret" She laughed  
"What is the secret?" Nick asked jokingly  
"Oh no, you may be cute but you're never getting that, she won't even tell me" Jeff grinned, happy his boyfriend was getting on so well with his parents.

After they'd eaten, the boys went upstairs to get changed. Nick showered first, and when he walked out in only a towel, his hair dripping down his exposed chest, Jeff had a hard time not shoving him back into that bathroom and taking him rig-  
_"Whoa," _Jeff though, blinking hard, _"Dapper thoughts Jeff. Dapper thoughts. Sure, Nick's fucking hot, but come on Jeff. You're taking things slow… but hot damn…"_

"Jeff…?" Nick's voice snapped him out of his thought, "You in there?" He teased.  
"Yeah, sorry, just… Distracted. Sorry" the blonde mumbled, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. Nick gave a small laugh and a confused shake of his head as his boyfriend ran to the bathroom to shower

Soon enough, it was time for the boys to leave the Sterling house and head back home. Their bags were in the trunk of the car, and Jeff was stood out in front of the house, hugging his family goodbye  
"See ya kiddo, stay safe alright?" His dad spoke as he hugged him tightly. Nick moved to shake his hand before he was pulled into a hug  
"You look after him, alright?"  
"I promise" Nick smiled

* * *

Half an hour into their journey, Nick took Jeff's hand and turned to look at him  
"Angel, what was that all about earlier after I got out of the shower?" Jeff blushed again.  
"Nothing. It was nothing." Jeff mumbled  
"Angel…" Nick said in a stern voice, earning a sigh from the blonde  
"It was just… youlookedreallyhotandiwanted topushyoubackintothebathroom andhavemy- oh my god I'm such a creep!" He squealed, hiding his blushing face. Nick started laughing uncontrollably to the point where Jeff pulled the car over.  
"Don't laugh at me!" The blonde pouted  
"I'm sorry angel," Nick smiled softly, "It's just adorable that you're embarrassed by that"  
"What do you mean" Jeff asked quietly  
"Jeff, darling, there have been many moment where I have wanted to do something very similar. It's expected. You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to want you, and you are allowed the same" Nick giggled  
"Yeah but-"  
"No butts… well actually" Nick raised his eyebrows with a suggestive wink before Jeff swatted him playfully  
"Behave." Jeff mumbled against the brunettes lips, who whined in response  
"But Jeff…"  
"No. We said we want it to be special. And I have special plans, so you, my sexually frustrated friend, are just going to have to wait" Jeff teased  
"… we can still make out right?"  
"Yes, we can still make out" Jeff sighed with a smile before leaning into Nick.

A half hour or so later when both boys had managed to pry themselves apart, they continued driving back to the city. Jeff couldn't have been happier with how it had gone, but now he had something else on his mind. It was their anniversary the next day, and he had plans to make it their best date yet.

* * *

_AN: So there you go guys, the Sterling Family visit is all over and done with, and now we have their anniversary, which will be split into two chapters, and then the New Year 'spectacular' (I use the word lightly) which will probably span a few chapters. Now, the rating of the story may be going up some time soon possibly. I have decided that the best way to write the progression in their physical relationship is gonna be for it to be built up to. It's very odd for a couple to go from shy glances and hand holding, straight to full on sex within a chapter or so. And also, I have never written anything smutty at all before, so it'll give me some practice. So yeah, just a bit of forewarning. As always, you're reviews are the highlights of my days, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Until next time -x_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Hey there guys, here's another chapter for you, the first part of our boy's anniversary :] I hope you like it; I went for cheesy romance seeing as that just sums up Niff really for me! I've stolen a line from somewhere, so see if you can spot that too. Also, if any of you are interested, I've started to write some drabbles and some one-shots which are slowly being uploaded here, so check them out if you want something else to read. So yeah, on with the chapter!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any recognisable characters, which is a shame really._**

* * *

Nick woke the next morning to the sound of whistling drifting lightly from the kitchen. He yawned silently and stretched his arms high above his head, hearing his back click slightly. Bleary eyed, he clambered out of bed in his underwear and an old football shirt from Dalton, and made his way towards the sound cutting through the flat.  
His beautiful boyfriend was stood in the kitchen, whistling happily to himself, dressed similarly to Nick. His hips were swaying to the sound of the music playing through his headphones. Because of this he didn't hear Nick's approach. He gently wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, swaying along with him. The blonde pulled out one of his headphones before leaning his head back onto the brunettes shoulder and kissed him sweetly.  
"Happy One Month" He whispered with a huge grin on his face.  
"Best month of my life, angel" Nick whispered back, "What's cooking?" He asked, trying to peer over the taller boys shoulder  
"Uh-uh, no. I, my lovely boyfriend, am making you a special anniversary breakfast, which you will just have to wait for!" Jeff replied, turning around in Nick's arms and pointing a spatula at him accusingly. Nick put his hands up in mock surrender, before leaning in to kiss Jeff tenderly  
"I'll go wait in the living room" He grinned, before turning and trotting off happily.

Now Nick was awake, Jeff plugged his iPod into the stereo and started dancing to Adam Lambert as he made breakfast. Soon enough the singing boy was ready and called to Nick, "Honey! Breakfast's ready!"  
He heard a tiny cheer from his boyfriend who came skidding into the dining room. Jeff grinned and set down a plate in front of him, with waffles on it. But not just any waffles… heart shaped waffles. Heart shaped waffles covered in Nutella to be precise. Nick almost started salivating at the sight and Jeff just grinned at him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
"I love you, Nicky" he whispered  
"I love you too, Jeff. You're everything to me" He sighed happily, kissing Jeff's left knuckled where he hoped one day a ring would sit.  
The two then sat down to eat their breakfast, Nick looking up every now and then to smile at the beautiful blonde apposite him.  
"Do you have any plans today?" Jeff asked  
"I'm yours for the day, but I have something planned for us this evening" The brunette grinned  
"Perfect," Jeff smiled, collecting their plates and placing them in the dishwasher, "You want to shower first?"  
Nick nodded in response, moving towards the bathroom before turning back quickly, "How dressed up should I be?" He quizzed  
"Well, more than you are now," Jeff joked, motioning to Nick's lack of pants, "But nothing too formal" The brunette nodded before heading to get ready.

He returned after a while in dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a black blazer on top, grinning shyly when Jeff bit his lip and looked him up and down. However, Nick had the exact same reaction when the blonde returned later in skinny jeans that were torn at the knees, and a fitted white t-shirt. The jeans made his legs look even longer, something Nick didn't think was possible. His boyfriend grinned at Nick's awestruck expression.  
_"I've got to remember to thank Kurt for making me buy these jeans" _He reminded himself as he took Nick's hand with a smile.  
"Ready?" He asked, grabbing his jacket and a charcoal beanie from by the door. Nick nodded as he pulled on his scarf, and they left into the cold December air.

* * *

They arrived at the coffee shop in which they had met after a short walk, hands clasped together. The bell 'dinged' as they walked in and the both sighed contently at the familiar smell. Walking up to the barista, fortunately not the one that had flirted with Jeff weeks ago, and she smiled brightly at them. Before Nick could even open his mouth to order, she turned to her colleague and said "One Grande caramel macchiato and one white chocolate peppermint mocha, double espresso, extra cream."  
Nick's mouth stayed open as she gave the couple a wink, handing Nick a plat with his favourite: red velvet cake.  
"What have you organised?" Chuckled Nick as they collected their drinks, smiling when he saw that the caramel on top of his was shaped like a heart.  
"You'll just have to wait and see" Jeff winked as he led Nick to sit down at the exact table they'd met at.  
"One month ago, exactly" Jeff started, holding Nick's free hand across the table," I came here on a normal day. I ordered my normal drink and sat at my normal table. But it wasn't a normal day Nicky. You know why?" He grinned cheekily, "Of course you do. I was approached by a beautiful stranger, and from that moment on, I've been smitten. Some people say one month isn't long, others say that when you know, you just know. And I knew, Nicky, from the very moment I set eyes on you at this very table, that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I never used to believe in fate, or soul mates, but you're mine Nick. This is it now for me. This is the real thing. You make me better every day Nick, and I will stop loving you the day you stop amazing me. And you know what? That's not going to happen, because everything you do makes me fall for you all over again. I have something to give you" He said, reaching into his pocket, "One month is a very short space of time, so this isn't what you probably think it is. I _am _going to marry you one day Nicky; I have no doubts about it. So, until then, I want you to have this, as a reminder of my promise to love you, always."  
He placed something cool and smooth into Nick's hand and smiled at him. The brunette opened his palm and his smile grew ten times when he saw the ring in it. Not an engagement, not yet, but a promise. It was a silver band with no visible markings, except for the shape of a tiny heart engraved on the inside. "It's a family Heirloom. The heart inside leaves a sort of imprint after wearing it for a while, so if you have to take it off briefly for some reason, the heart is still there…" Jeff explained. Nick bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too much. He slid it onto the ring finger of his right hand, and then then grasped both of Jeff's hands.  
"I promise to love you, until the stars start falling." Nick spoke simply. They were silent after that, just looking at each other with love in their eyes.

* * *

Later, they left the coffee shop, and Jeff grabbed onto Nick's hand, gently leading him in the right direction. Very soon, Nick saw they were heading towards central park. They walked down the same pathway they had on Christmas Eve, hand in hand like they had before. Nick smiled at the memory of the evening Jeff had asked him to move in.  
"You look gorgeous when you smile to yourself" Jeff said, stopping and turning to face Nick. Central Park in winter is one of the most beautiful things Jeff had ever seen, but it paled in comparison to his boyfriend. When Jeff told him this, the blush that rose on Nick's cheeks just added to the attraction.

After their walk through central park, Jeff took Nick for lunch at the restaurant they'd visited on their first date. Nick grinned when he realised Jeff was taking him to all the places that were special to them and their relationship. Although the table wasn't lit by candlelight this time, the restaurant still conjured up beautiful memories for the couple.  
"You know, I was so nervous before our first date?" Nick chuckled, running his thumb over Jeff's knuckles, "I couldn't quite believe I'd gotten this beautiful man to agree to go on a date with me. I was convinced I was going to scare you off"  
"Quite the opposite" Jeff smiled, squeezing Nick's hand.

Deciding not to risk ice skating again, the two boys walked around the city for an hour or so before they returned to their apartment. They'd settled down on the couch to watch some TV when Nick spoke up.  
"Jeff… how would you feel about me moving in… fully? You know, selling my place? I mean, I'm always here anyway, it's a waste really…"  
"Nicky… I'd love for you to fully move in" Jeff smiled, kissing Nick softly  
"Right, time to get ready for my part of the day," Nick grinned, "You may want to dress fairly formally…"  
Jeff smiled curiously, wondering what his boyfriend had planned as he moved to pick out a shirt and tie for the evening.

* * *

_AN: Well there you go guys; the first part of the anniversary is over. Any ideas what Nick has planned? Also, for anyone wondering, the ring Jeff gives to Nick is a real thing, I saw it on tumblr once. I think it's a really cute idea! As always, I hope you enjoyed! I've given up chocolate for lent, and I'm having really bad cravings, so you're reviews will really cheer me up ;]_

_Until next time - x_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So I'm back with another one guys :] I'm really happy with the progress I'm making with this story, I have loads of ideas for things to happen in the future, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon :] I hope you enjoy this chapter, Jeff's reaction is the same as mine when this happened to me (although the UK version instead). So yeah, I'm gonna stop dropping hints and just get to the story now. Oh, and before I forget, you may have noticed that the rating of this story has changed. It's mostly for future chapters, but I changed it now just to be on the safe side. I'm sorry if that prevents anyone from continuing to read this :/ but yes, things get a little… heated between the boys at the end of this chapter. Nothing huge, not yet, it's not graphic at all, but I completely understand if anyone wants to skip over that part. You can tell where it starts ;]_

**_DISCLAIMER: I _****still ****_don't own the characters in this. There's obviously something wrong with the world._**

* * *

Nick was very secretive as they left for his surprise, whispering to the cab driver so Jeff couldn't hear their destination. The blonde sat in the back, wearing a pale grey shirt and skinny black tie with a blazer next to him. He glanced curiously out of the window, trying to guess where they were going. When he saw the first signs for Broadway, he about bounced out of his seat and fell into Nick's lap.  
"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod " He whispered, grinning excitedly over at Nick who was smiling at him fondly. Jeff had only ever had the time and money to see a Broadway show once before. He, Blaine and Kurt had seen RENT when they first moved to the city, and were blissfully unaware of how much _their_ rent would actually cost. It'd been worth living off Ramen for three months afterwards.

When the cab arrived, Jeff almost flew out onto the sidewalk and then stood waiting for Nick to pay the driver, hopping impatiently from one foot to the other. When he'd paid, Nick was grabbed by the hand and all but dragged down the street before he managed to halt the overexcited blonde.  
"Jeff angel, I know you're excited, but we have plenty of time. Now, I have dinner reservations. And before you start, I am not telling you what we're seeing until after the meal, so don't even bother asking!"

* * *

The boys entered a Chinese restaurant a few minutes later and were shown straight to a table near a window, overlooking the busy city. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend opposite him, whose eyes were twinkling with the lights of the city.  
"I love you" Jeff smiled, taking Nick's hand across the table. Nick turned his glance from the view of the city to look at the blonde opposite him.  
"You are the love of my life" Nick smiled happily  
They ordered their food and chatted happily about New year's. Jeff already felt like he knew the infamous Warblers after all the stories he had been told about them, although he was highly apprehensive about the Sebastian situation. He couldn't help but worry about him being anywhere near Nick. He knew he was being highly possessive, but really, who could blame him?

After they'd eaten, Nick insisted Jeff have dessert, much to the blonde's accusations of trying to make him fat, they left the restaurant and began to walk towards the lights of broadways.  
"Whatareweseeing?!" Jeff kept asking, just earning sly glances from his boyfriend. Then, Nick stepped behind the blonde and placed his hands over his eyes.  
"No peaking" He whispered in Jeff's ear, his hot breath making the taller boy shiver. They walked around a corner, Nick positioning Jeff perfectly.  
"Ready?" He whispered. The blonde nodded, biting his lip. Nick removed his hands before stepping o the side to see his boyfriend's reaction.

Jeff stood in a stunned silence before the Gershwin Theatre, the green lights reflecting off his face.  
"Nicky…" He breathed, turning to face the brunette with his eyes wide and a grin spreading wide across his face, "Oh. My GOD!" He squealed, throwing himself at the shorter man and hugging him fiercely, "We're seeing Wicked? Holy crap, Nicky. Holy crap."  
Nick chuckled breathlessly, leaning in to kiss the babbling blonde, effectively silencing him.  
"Hmm, I love you" Nick said, pressing his forehead to Jeff's, "You know how I feel around you" Nick asked, before singing cheekily "_Unlimited_", making the blonde start to squeal again. "You want to go in?" Jeff squeaked out something that sounded like a yes, so Nick took his hand and led him up the steps, presenting their tickets.

Inside the foyer, everything was green; the walls, the floor, the lights, even the drinks at the bar. Jeff's hair practically glowed. Nick was glad he had a firm hold on his hand, or he feared Jeff may have started dancing around the room.  
"You want a drink first, or a t-shirt?" Nick asked  
"_I can have a t-shirt?!_" Jeff asked, looking like a kid who'd been told he was having two birthdays that year  
"Of course, what theatre nerd doesn't buy a t-shirt?" Nick joked, squeezing Jeff's hand and leading him towards the merch booth.

They both bought shirts as well as a programme that Jeff was studying like it contained the meaning of life, before getting some drinks and heading to their seats in the stalls. Jeff was bouncing excitedly in his seat, chatting with Nick when the house lights went out and the orchestra began to play. The blonde grabbed Nick's hand as goose bumps ran down his back.

Instantly, Jeff was in love with the show; laughing out loud, holding his breath in anticipation, even being brought to tears at "I'm not that girl". By the time Defying Gravity rolled around before the intermission, Jeff was grinning widely, holding onto Nick's hand like it was a lifeline. He cheered with the rest of the audience as the curtain fell before slumping back in his seat.  
"So?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Oh. My. GOD. That was the most fantastic thing I've ever seen. Elphaba is breath-taking, and the _costumes_. Oh my god the costumes! And the dancing and the music and just… I love you. Thank you so much, I love you…" Jeff gabbled out. Nick smiled at the blonde fondly.

The second act flew by with both boys crying by the end. They stood as the cast took their bows again and again, the audience calling out for more. When it was eventually over, Jeff let out a content sigh, smiling over at Nick who was watching him. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, before Jeff winked and a blush rose to Nick's cheeks as he leant down to pick up his jacket. They strolled quietly out of the theatre; hands clasped tightly, electricity running through both of them. Something had been growing for a while now. They spent the cab ride home trading glances, neither of them able to keep their eyes off the other for long.

* * *

They reached the apartment, Jeff walking inside as Nick locked the door. The brunette turned around, his eyes smouldering. Jeff's pule began to race as he looked across the hallway. Then, completely in sync, they rushed across to each other and crashed their lips together. Jeff's hands went straight to Nick's hair whilst the brunet gripped Jeff's hips and pulled their bodies flush together. Never once breaking apart, they stumbled into the apartment, before Jeff's back pressed up against the bedroom door. The blonde let out a low moan as Nick's teeth grazed his lower lip, which sent shivers straight down to in between the brunette's legs.  
"Fuck Jeff, you're so hot" Nick whispered into the taller boy's ear, before moving his lips to his neck. Jeff tilted is head and bit his lip whilst fumbling behind him for the door handle. When he managed to get it open, he took Nick by the waist and pulled him inside and pushed him down onto the bed before climbing up to straddle his hips. He reached down and pulled off the brunettes tie before undoing the first few buttons on Nick's shirt so he could run his hand up his chest, before leaving it resting against Nick's neck as he began to kiss him again. The blonde then sat up, looking a lustful, flustered Nick straight in the eyes, before swiftly pulling off his own tie ad shirt, leaning down to connect his lips to Nick's collar bone.  
"Mmh, Jeff. Are we… I mean. _Oh god_. How far-"Nick groaned out, struggling to focus past the sensation of Jeff's lips on his skin. The blonde pulled back, pressing his lips to Nick's ear before whispering sensually, "Stop thinking so much."  
He moved so he was looking Nick straight in the eye, before rolling his hips down into Nick's, effectively showing his boyfriend how much he wanted this, and wanted him.

Nick all but let out a growl, his hands gripping the blondes hips and flipping them over so he was now hovering over Jeff. Both men were panting, chest heaving with excitement. Nick's lips moved to Jeff's neck once again as his hand began to wander down the blonde's chest. His fingers danced teasingly along the blonde's waist band, causing him to suck in a breath and groan.  
"Nicky…" He whined, muscles fluttering at his boyfriend's touches. Nick lifted his head to give Jeff a flirty smile, before his hand moved to cup him through his pants. The sounds Jeff made were driving Nick crazy. He knew they weren't going all the way tonight, but they were going somewhere, and god was he going to enjoy it.

* * *

_AN: Am I a tease? I think I am xD Haha, hope you enjoyed it anyway. I chose Wicked as I've seen it twice on the west end (unfortunately never on Broadway). So what I described of the theatre is actually based off the London version, and it's over a year since I last went, so I apologise if anything is incorrect. Thank you all so much for your continued support, now I'm off to pack my bag for the photography convention I'm going to tomorrow and learn some more David Bowie songs on guitar :D_

_Until next time - x_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter! This is the first part of the New Year's arc in the story, I hope I did it justice :) This is actually the first storyline in the fic that I've planned beforehand, although my plan literally just said 'Party. Warblers. Gavel innuendo. Blaine jumps on furniture. Trent Sassy." So it's not really planning xD There is some horrible horrible language used briefly in this chapter, I really had to force myself to use the word to be honest, so I hope it doesn't cause offence to anyone. I'm still really enjoying writing one-shots and drabbles, so anything you want to see me write, just send me a prompt and I'll see what I can do :]_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nick, Jeff or the Warblers. If I did I'd make them sing and step-touch for all of eternity! I also don't own Beyoncé or her songs_**

* * *

Jeff awoke on the 31st of December feeling nervous. He was nervous because  
A) he would be meeting Nick's old friends tonight, and  
B) these 'friends' included Sebastian.  
Nick kept insisting to Jeff that he had never felt anything for the ex-warbler, and that Jeff should forget about him, but try as he might, Jeff could not put Sebastian out of his mind. He sat in bed, frowning slightly, until he felt the mattress shift beside him.  
"Jeffy," Nick grumbled sleepily, "Why are you awake? S'too early for New Years. Come here, sleep." The brunette ordered. When Jeff kept staring forwards, sitting up further away from the headboard, Nick frowned. He crawled behind the blonde, moving his legs to either side of him, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist, persuading him to lean back into the brunettes chest.  
"What's up?" Nick whispered into his boyfriend's hair, "Tell me, angel, I'm worried"  
Jeff sighed, leaning his head up to look at Nick  
"I can't stop worrying about Sebastian" the blonde confessed, his eyes downcast, "I mean, I know you say you've never had feelings for him, but that was then. People change. What if you _do _like who he's become?"  
"I don't see anyone but you anymore angel. You're the most beautiful, funny, talented, genuine person I've ever met. No one measures up to you darling, okay?" Nick said. Jeff nodded, understanding but still upset. Nick smirked, leaning his lips down to Jeff's ear before singing  
"_Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see_". Jeff started giggling, turning round to give his boyfriend an incredulous look.  
"Did you just sing Beyoncé to me?" He asked  
"Indeed I did," Nick smiled, "Just another reason to love me, I guess" he winked  
"Indeed it is" Jeff smirked, before pressing his lips to Nick's softly.  
"Now, can we please go back to sleep?" Nick asked  
"Nope. I have to go out and buy some stuff for Kurt for tonight" Jeff said, moving to get out of bed  
"Noooooo," Nick cried, securing his hold around Jeff's waist, "Jeffy, it's _eaaarly" _He whined like a child being made to get up on a school day  
"Okay, fine. A few more minutes. But then we have to go get food for tonight, and you're coming with me" Jeff said, crawling back under the sheets  
"Mm'kay" Nick said, his head on Jeff's chest, already drifting back to sleep.

* * *

It took an hour and a half before Jeff could actually persuade Nick to get out of bed, and it was gone 10 o'clock before they left the apartment, heading to their nearest shop to pick up some food Kurt had asked Jeff to get for the party that night. They walked hand in hand down the aisles, Jeff throwing things into the shopping cart, Nick picking up random things and throwing them in too. Jeff rolled his eyes when Nick threw in 8 boxes of Poptarts  
"You really need to get some help for your addiction, love, it's not healthy" Jeff laughed.  
"They are delicious squares of heaven. Just because you don't like them does not mean they aren't the edible embodiment of perfection, okay?" Nick pouted, Jeff just laughing at him. A tall businessman in a trim black suit walked towards them, his eyes narrowed into a sneer as he passed and muttered the word "_faggots_" under his breath. Nick felt Jeff tense as he passed, his hand gripping hard onto Nick's. The brunette saw red and pulled his hand free from the blonde's, before marching down the aisle after the man.  
"Excuse me." Nick said sternly, eyes narrowing as the business man turned around  
"Yes?" He shot out impatiently.  
"You need to apologise. I don't care what you think, or what you believe in, but using langue like that towards anyone, _in public. To their __**face**_, is completely unacceptable." Nick ranted  
"Oh for god sake, just get out of my way and stop spreading you're queerness into the world. You're a sinner."  
"So are you. Blasphemy is a sin." Nick threw back quickly, "And let's see, I'm guessing you don't give a large proportion of your money to charity either? Yeah, that's not looked on too kindly either. And what happened to 'love thy neighbour'? The bible doesn't say 'love thy neighbour unless they just so happen to be gay' last time I checked. So if you don't mind, I will keep 'flaunting' my so called 'queerness' and I will hold my boyfriend's hand in public. Because I don't care what you're religion says about who we are, all I know is that I'm sure he's ten times the man you will ever be." Nick pointed at the flustered man. He hadn't realised that a crowd had started to form around them until they started clapping. Nick turned to see Jeff's face among many others, smiling back at him. The homophobe just grunted, turning and storming through the crowds, pausing to turn and yell, "You're all going to hell". Nick just rolled his eyes before walking back over to Jeff.  
"That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen you do" Jeff whispered, pulling Nick into his arms.  
"Nobody says anything like that about you" He whispered, "not while I'm here to do something about it" Jeff pulled away, kissing him lightly on the cheek before taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.  
"I love you so much" Jeff said as they started to walk down the aisles again  
"Me too darling" Nick smiled.

Once they'd finished shopping for food, the two boys made their way back to their apartment. They didn't need to be at Kurt and Blaine's apartment until about 6, so they still had a few hours to kill.  
"Nicky, I'm boooored" Jeff sighed, flopping down onto the sofa next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Nick replied teasingly, stroking the blonde's hair  
"Entertain me?" Jeff asked cheekily, moving so his face was inches away from Nick's, his eyes darting between the other boys eyes and lips  
"Hmm, how will I do that?" Nick mumbled, his eyes drifting to the blondes lips as he gently bumped his nose into the side of Jeff's teasingly  
"I'm sure you can think of some ways" Jeff whispered against the brunettes lips before kissing him softly. Nick groaned at the feeling of Jeff's hands sliding up under his shirt, the blonde taking this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting Nick's gently. He moved to twist one hand in Jeff's blonde hair, the feeling causing Jeff to gasp lightly, Nick chuckling into the kiss. Nick moved his lips to Jeff's neck before trailing them up to his ear  
"Mmh, why is It whenever you're bored we always end up making out?"  
"Are you complaining?" Jeff said with shuddering breathes.  
"Never." Nick growled lightly, moving his lips back to Jeff's, shifting so the blonde was lying on the sofa, Nick hovering over him. He smirked down at his boyfriend who looked so gorgeous, his hair mussed and his lips red. He moved down to recapture them with his, one hand trailing up under Jeff's shirt to feel his toned stomach. Jeff sat up and pulled the shirt off over his head before moving to remove Nick's as well. He shifted and pushed the brunette down onto the couch, taking charge. The blonde brought his lips to the side of Nick's neck as the brunette gasped lightly.  
"Mmh, Jeff babe, you're gonna leave a mark" Nick said, not really complaining  
"Exactly, then everyone there tonight will know that you're mine" Jeff breathed into Nick's ear. He hated to admit it, but the possessive side to Jeff really turned him on, and he moaned as the blonde brought his lips to Nick's neck once again. They continued like this for about half an hour, making out lazily on the couch before Nick sighed lightly.  
"What's up honey?" Jeff asked, peering up at his boyfriend.  
"Nothing… I'm just really happy that I'm gonna get to kiss you at midnight" Nick smiled  
"Me too, I've never done it before" Jeff said, pecking Nick on the cheek  
"Me either," Nick replied, "I can't wait darling, I love you"  
"I love you too" Jeff smiled back up at him, before moving to kiss his lips once again.

* * *

_AN: There you go guys, sorry the ending feels a bit rushed, I had no idea how to end this one. I should be back soon with another chapter, I'm so excited about getting to write the Warblers. I'll be letting out my inner diva on Sebastian :]_ _So yes, please leave a review, I love reading what you guys think of the story! _

_Until next time - x_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Well hello there again my lovelies! :] How are you all? I am pretty damn awesome. I got my January science module GCSE results yesterday, and I got three A*'s so yes, my mood has been significantly improved! So, this chapter, we finally get to see all of the warblers, I'm super excited about this one; the warblers are just so fun to write! And if you couldn't tell already, I have a little bit of an obsession with Adam Lambert. I wanted to say thank you to all of you for reading this story, reviewing it and just being so lovely. I also want to give a huge huge shout out to the fantastic MarissaWindfee. Not only is she a fantastic writer, but she's also a lovely person and I think you should all check out her stuff :D_

**_DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. *sigh*_**

* * *

Later that day, after the boys had eaten, they started getting ready for Kurt and Blaine's New Year's party. Nick was looking forward to spending the evening with his boyfriend, especially when alcohol was involved. He had never seen Jeff drunk, but Kurt had told him some entertaining stories from their high school sleepovers. He was particularly interested in the fact that apparently Jeff became extremely clingy and cuddly when he was drunk… and the fact that he had a habit of undressing himself…

Jeff had managed to get ready in record time, and then sat on the end of their bed, biting his nails as he waited for Nick to finish doing his hair. The blonde was wearing his tightest skinny jeans and a black button down shirt that made the skin of his arms look even more tanned and his hair even blonder. Nick turned to look at his boyfriend, noticing the nervous habit Jeff had started showing around him. He sat next to him and placed his hands on top of Jeff's, stopping him biting his nails.  
"Smile Jeffy, it's party time" He said sweetly, wrapping his arms around the distracted blonde  
"What if they don't like me…?" Jeff mumbled, his head leaning on Nick's shoulder. The brunette smiled fondly down at his boyfriend.  
"Jeff honey, they are going to absolutely adore you. Seriously, they all can't wait to meet you. It's going to be fine okay? And anyway, I've heard Blaine snuck some old Warbler stuff onto the playlist, so expect to be pulled into a drunken sing along that will somehow still be in perfect 8-part harmony" Nick laughed, lifting Jeff's chin to place a kiss softly on his lips, "Now, if you're ready, let's go, I mean, the party totally can't start until our fabulous asses are there" He winked  
Jeff laughed lightly, standing up and taking Nick's hand, grabbing the bag of food and mostly alcohol he was taking with him.

* * *

When they arrived at Kurt and Blaine's flat, music was already playing loudly, the sound bleeding through the door, which had been left slightly open so they could just walk in. a fair few people were there already when Jeff and Nick entered, the blonde looking around for Kurt to give him the stuff he'd bought. He spotted him walking into the kitchen, so he whisper-shouted in Nick's ear that he would be back in a second. He entered the kitchen after his friend who smiled when he saw him. Jeff pulled Kurt into a hug before handing him the bag  
"Just to warn you Jeff, Sebastian is here already… he's been asking where Nick is" Kurt said, a hand on Jeff's shoulder. The blonde felt himself starting to shake. He was so damn scared. He loved Nick more than anything in the world, and the thought of anyone else with him made his heart break. He decided that the best thing to do was to not let Sebastian see how weak he was.

When Jeff returned, Nick took his hand and led him over to a couch in the corner that was full of faces Jeff didn't recognise.  
"NICKY!" The yelled together, diving on the brunette all at once to pull him into a group hug  
"Hey guys," Nick said when they had let go and he could finally breathe again, "This is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff, these are The Warblers. That's Wes," He said, pointing to a tall Asian boy who gave him a wave, "David" The boy standing next to him grinned at Jeff, "Thad" He indicated the brunette standing near Wes, "Trent," The boy with a quiff smirked over at him, "and a few others are scattered around." Nick said, smiling as Jeff started talking to Trent.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice came from behind them. From the moment Jeff saw him, he knew it was Sebastian. He despised him already, he voice flirty as he stood a little too close to Nick for the blonde's liking.  
"Oh, yeah. Jeff, this is Sebastian," Nick said without enthusiasm, "Sebastian, this is my boyfriend-"  
"Jeff." The blonde introduced himself, stepping forward so he was standing eye to eye with the tall brunette, glad he had a few inches on Nick as he was the same height as Sebastian. The blonde's face was hard as stone as he shook Sebastian's hand. The two stared each other down for a few seconds, before someone coughed to their side.  
"Okaay!" Trent said loudly, clapping to break the awkward silence that had fallen, "Shall we get this party going because I do not have nearly enough alcohol in me for my liking?"  
"Sounds great." Jeff said firmly, not breaking eye contact with Sebastian until he leaned down to pick up a drink from the table next to him, drinking the shot in one. Someone turned the music up even louder, If I had you by Adam Lambert filling the apartment. Jeff grabbed another shot of something strong before turning to his boyfriend  
"Dance with me" Jeff whispered in Nick's ear, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. Nick's arms were slung around Jeff's neck, the blonde's on his waist as they moved in time to the music.  
"You being possessive is really hot" Nick spoke into Jeff's ear as they danced. The blonde's eye's caught Sebastian's from across the room just as the ex-warbler's eyes were trailing down Nick's body.  
"That's because you're mine" Jeff growled, his lips connecting with Nick's as they continued to dance. While their lips moved together, Jeff reached and un-did the first two buttons on Nick's shirt, just enough to expose the hickey he'd left there. "You're mine and you're perfect and I want everyone to know it"

Jeff was doing well, putting on the impression that he was confident, possessive of Nick, when really he was panicking inside. He'd seen the way Sebastian looked at Nick, and the thought of him anywhere near his boyfriend actually made his eye's start to burn with the promise of tears. He couldn't let Sebastian near Nick. He couldn't let him win.

* * *

They stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs, Nick laughing as Jeff danced to Sexy and I know it. Soon enough, they decided they needed more drinks. Nick went off to go find the rest of the warblers as Jeff went to the kitchen to get them something. He wasn't completely happy about leaving Nick's side, but he would be quick.

Jeff had only been gone a minute or so when Nick felt a pair of arms wind around his waist from behind. He smiled, leaning into their embrace, glad Jeff was back already.  
"Hmm, just like old times ey? You can't stay away from me for long" A voice whispered in his ear that definitely did not belong to his boyfriend. Nick whirled around quickly, coming face to face with Sebastian. He hadn't changed over all the years Nick hadn't seen him. He leaned in once again to whisper in his ear, "Now, how about we ditch this party and go somewhere more… private", moving his hand to rest on Nick's waist. From behind him, Nick heard a choked out sob, the brunette turning around quickly to see Jeff watching him from a few feet away. He eye's looked so hurt, his whole body slumped.  
"Jeff," Nick said, moving towards him through the crowd as the blonde turned and ran out of the apartment. Nick moved to go after him as someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to once again see Sebastian smirking at him  
"What's up? Little Jeffy can't take a bit of competition?" Sebastian mocked, not loosening his grip on Nick's arm even as he tried to pull away, "Well, no competition really is there. What're you even doing with a guy like hi-"

Nick's hand flew across Sebastian's face, the sound of the slap being drowned out by the music that was playing. He moved a hand to his cheek where Nick had hit him. Both boys were fuming.  
"No. There_ is_ no competition. You're a creep, and I love him. Stay away from me." Nick spat out before turning and running after Jeff, just hoping he wasn't too late…

* * *

_AN: Dundunduuuuuuun… Haha ;] so yes, a nice little bit of drama there. I didn't actually write as much of the warblers here as I wanted to, but the night is still young, and the boy's weren't nearly drunk enough to be entertaining yet, so don't worry, they'll be back in full force next chapter. I'm pretty happy with how Sebastian turned out, I tried not to make him too much of a dick… even though he kinda is in this. Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed, and I'll be back with another chapter soon, I promise I won't leave you on this cliff-hanger for too long xD_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Hey there guys, told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long! So, the New Year's party continues, and we should get to see some funny drunk warbler escapades in this chapter. I actually planned the start of this one in my head in my English lessons at school this week because I finished reading the book we've been studying about a week before everyone because I can't stand to wait for slow readers. Pisses me off so much!  
Haha, anyway, this is the first chapter of this story that's been read over by my wonderful Beta reader Mary (MarissaWindfee). You're fantastic, thank you so much 3_

**_DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to, I don't own any of the characters in this story._**

* * *

Nick ran down the halls of Kurt and Blaine's apartment building, searching hopelessly for Jeff. The blonde, however, was nowhere to be found inside. Nick sighed and ran quickly down the stairwell, making his way out the front of the building onto the street. Luckily, Jeff hadn't gone too far. He was sitting on the wall next to the building, his shoulders shaking as he slumped over. Nick's heart broke as he saw the man he loved this upset, and at his own fault. Jeff looked up, and when he saw Nick, his face crumpled even more before he stood up and started walking down the street away from Nick.  
"Jeff, Angel, wait" Nick called, catching up when the blonde stopped and turned around, betrayal written all over his face  
"Don't 'Angel' me, Nick. Is that what it's always been? Am I just some ploy to make Sebastian jealous? Did you ever even love me?" Jeff's voice trembled. Nick started crying when he heard what the blonde was saying. Jeff turned to walk away again when Nick gently grabbed his arm  
"Jeff, listen to me please?" he whispered.  
"Why the hell should I listen to you? He was _all over_ you, and you were just _letting_ him. Why the fuck should I listen to you?" Jeff half screeched.  
"I thought he was you!" Nick yelled back exasperatedly. The hurt look on Jeff's face dulled slightly as he turned to fully look at Nick.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"I thought he was you, Jeff. I felt someone's arms around me, and I thought it was you. I only realised it wasn't when he started speaking. And I wasn't letting him. I just slapped him across the face for god's sake!" Nick cried, tears still streaming down his face.  
"… you slapped him?" Jeff asked in disbelief.  
"Of course I did. He was trying to make moves on me, he was insulting you, and I was trying to run after you when he pulled me back, so I slapped him."  
"Oh" Jeff mumbled.  
"Yes '_oh_'. I thought he was you, Jeff, I swear to god. I love you so much; I would never do that to you. He's a complete creep. I wouldn't ever have let him touch me if I'd known it was him. Jeff, Angel, I love you so much, please believe me. Please don't be mad. Please…" Nick said, crying even harder now.  
Jeff stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around a sobbing Nick, kissing the top of his head.  
"Shhh Nicky. I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. I love you" Jeff whispered into his boyfriend's hair.  
"I'm sorry, too," Nick said, looking up at Jeff with wide eyes, "I should've made sure it was you. I should have slapped him as soon as I saw it was him."  
"Honey, it's okay. We're okay. I promise" Jeff said, cupping Nick's cheek before kissing him passionately, proving to Nick that he wasn't upset with him. When he pulled away he smiled at Nick, brushing away the last few tears on his cheeks.  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Nick mumbled.  
"Never gonna happen" Jeff whispered, kissing the brunet once more.  
"We're fine Nicky. Sebastian, however, is not. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have a few things I want to tell him" Jeff said, taking Nick's hand as they walked back towards the party.

* * *

Once inside, Jeff's eyes instantly found Sebastian, who was sitting in the corner, looking smug, cradling one side of his face. Jeff saw red once more and stormed over to him.  
Sebastian frowned at first when he saw Nick and Jeff's hands clasped together, but then pulled his trademark smirk back onto his face as Jeff reached him.  
"You" Jeff said, pointing a finger at the ex-Warbler "I have a few things to say to you."  
Sebastian just smirked.  
"One. Who the fuck do you think you are, meerkat boy? Seriously. Two. If you think a stunt like that could come between a couple for good, you may want to reassess your methods. And three? Touch my boyfriend again and you're dead. Get it?" Jeff's voice was dark as he stood at eye level with Sebastian.  
"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try" Sebastian smirked "And you're the one who might want to reassess some things, Blondie. Because if you think that someone like him would ever settle for someone like you, then you've got another thing coming. If it's competition you want, then bring it on."  
Sebastian pushed Jeff's shoulder. The blonde stumbled backwards, before stepping back up and slapping Sebastian right across his other cheek. The brunet was fuming as Jeff pushed him backwards slightly.  
"Like I said, stay away from him" Jeff whispered darkly, his eyes burning, before he turned to look at Nick, who was wearing a smirk of his own. He took Jeff's hand and led him away from Sebastian, back over to a couch in the corner.

"You okay?" Nick asked Jeff, who was staring at the wall, taking deep breaths.  
"Yup. Just… He really pisses me off" Jeff sighed.  
"Well, it's a good thing that I love you and not him" Nick whispered into his ear before kissing Jeff's temple "He's leaving anyways" he added, Jeff turning to see Sebastian making his way towards the door of the apartment, glaring over his shoulder at the couple as he went, Blaine swinging the door shut behind him. Everyone at the party had stopped to watch the scene, a silence falling across the flat. However, in his usual flamboyant style, Trent pressed play once again on the stereo, turning the music up before making his way to the middle of the dance floor to start dancing by himself. Everyone laughed at the sight of him trying to dance to Single Ladies as they started to join in, the party getting back to full swing in no time. Nick and Jeff laughed at him for a few minutes, staying close together on the couch before Jeff stood up, taking Nick's hands and dragging him to his feet.  
"Right, let's forget about Sebastian and enjoy the evening" Jeff smiled, his arms around Nick's waist.  
"Hmm, and how do you suggest we do that?" Nick mumbled seductively, eyes looking up at the blond through his lashes.  
"I have a plan, and it involves alcohol, and me and you on that dance floor" Jeff winked, kissing Nick quickly before they made their way over to the makeshift bar. Jeff grabbed them both some drinks, some strong concoction that Thad and Trent had brought with them. It tasted like drinking paint stripped, but it did the job, Jeff was feeling looser and lighter within minutes. He pulled Nick close, whispering something in his ear seductively. Nick bit his lip as they made their way to the middle of the flat to start dancing again. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other for long, stealing kisses as they danced among the crowd.

* * *

An hour later, they still had a way to go until midnight; however, the majority of the Warblers were completely drunk. Their voices were loud, conversations were making no sense anymore, the jokes had become even cruder. Jeff, who was not as far gone as everyone else, was sat on the couch in the corner of the room with a sobbing Wes at his side.  
"I just miss her so much!" he cried, his face falling onto Jeff's shoulder, who awkwardly patted him on the back.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do" he said, having no idea who Wes was talking about.  
"I miss everything about her. The way she smelt, and her colour and how she felt" Wes continued, Jeff looking up helplessly at Nick who had just returned from getting more drinks and was now sitting down on the other side of the ex-Warbler.  
"You know what I miss most? I miss the feeling of banging her against the desk in Warbler Meetings-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa. No. Seriously man, no. I don't want to hear about you having sex with your girlfriend!" Jeff cried, horrified at the images in his head. On the other end of the couch, Nick was almost crying with laughter.  
"Oh, Jeff. He's not talking about a girl. He's talking about the Gavel he had when he was on the council for the Warblers. He had a semi-love affair with it-"  
"Her" Wes interjected.  
"_Her_" Nick corrected himself, trying not to laugh. Jeff looked relieved, if not a little confused and disturbed.  
"I know you told me they were a bit eccentric, Nick, but love affairs with inanimate objects? I think I need more drinks if I'm gonna be dealing with this all night" Jeff laughed, taking the glass from Nick.

"ITS GETTIN' HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!" Blaine sang rather loudly from somewhere on the other side of the room. His head could be seen over the crowd as he stood on a table, undoing his shirt dramatically, Kurt sitting beside his feet and giggling like a child.  
"Hasn't he gotten over the climbing on furniture thing yet?" Jeff asked, laughing. Nick just shook his head and laughed with him.  
"Evidently not" Nick giggled, moving up next to Jeff as Wes stood up to go and pour his heart out to Trent, who was trying to understand why he couldn't get the 'toaster' to work (he was standing in front of the CD player, forcing a piece of bread into it).  
"You think they're all crazy now" Nick spoke up "You should have seen them the day after we won Nationals. Sleep deprived, celebrating, drunk Warblers are dangerous. It's the reason Dalton no longer has any open fire places… or allows Nerf guns on campus"  
Nick shuddered at the memory. Jeff laughed lightly, looking over the party and up at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30PM. An hour and a half until midnight, until the start of a whole New Year with Nick. He couldn't wait for his first kiss at midnight.

* * *

_AN: So guys, drama resolved, and a nice little bit of Warbler-ness in this. I've been reading Dalton so much later, which is kinda where the Nerf gun comment came from. Just FYI, in my head canon, The Warblers won Nationals the year before Kurt and Blaine met, I just like the idea of them wining and having some kind of huge party afterwards (Maybe that'll become a one shot in the future… hinthint). So yes, as always, I hope you enjoyed. I was gonna finish the party this chapter, but I decided to have the party span over one more chapter, and sort of cover the end of the night and the morning after in it. So yes, look out for that soon, and as always, your reviews make my day ;]_

_Until Next time - x_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Hello guys. I'm sorry I've been absent for a few days. I don't know how to go about saying this. I don't want to go into the details of it completely, but I'm not well at the moment, mentally or physically. I just… I'm not in a place right now where I can continue to write this story. I didn't want to just stop without an explanation I guess. So this is the last chapter I have written. After this, I guess you should view this story as being on a hiatus of undetermined length. I'm not saying the story is over here, and I hope that soon I'll be in a place where I can carry on writing this for you. I can't explain how sorry I am guys, I hope you can all forgive me and understand that I have to take a break for my own wellbeing. I'm so so so sorry._

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the characters, songs etc used in this story.**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the karaoke started. The sound of Run the world filled the apartment as an extremely drunk Trent took to the stage. However, if anyone could pull off Beyoncé, as they'd already seen, it was Trent after a few drinks. Everyone crowded round the makeshift stage at one side of the open plan living area of the apartment. Nick and Jeff laughed when they saw Trent drag Wes and David up onto the stage and get them to dance with him. Jeff stood behind his boyfriend, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they swayed gently to the music. Everyone cheered when Trent had finished, before Blaine stumbled onto the stage, taking the microphone.  
"Warblers! I wanna see your asses up here!" Blaine called before the sound of I Want It That Way filled the apartment. Nick's eyes lit up as he turned to look at Jeff  
"What?" Jeff asked confused  
"I think you're just about to see how we won nationals" Nick grinned, looking to the stage where Blaine, Trent, Wes and David had begun to sing. As usually, Blaine was getting into the song, dramatically grabbing mid-air during the chorus. Jeff just smiled at them before unwinding his arms from Nick as Thad and the rest of the Warblers at the party took to the stage  
"Go" Jeff chuckled, pushing Nick towards the stage, the brunette throwing him a wink over his shoulder. The Warblers continued to dance and sing on stage, somehow still perfectly in time in their drunken state.

As the rest of the Warblers continued to sing, Nick took the microphone from Blaine, making his way to crouch down at the edge of the stage in front of Jeff before singing softly  
"_You are, my fire. The one, desire, you are…" _ Jeff blushing, a few people wolf whistling from the back of the crowd before the Warblers joined back in, kicking into the key-change with grins on their faces, Nick singing lead now. Jeff smiled proudly at his boyfriend who looked so happy on stage. When the song finished, the Warblers all cheered, forming a huge hugging bundle before they broke apart, grinning.

Nick jumped down off the stage, making his way to Jeff who was grinning at him.  
"You looked so gorgeous up there" Jeff whispered, Nick wrapping his arms around his waist. After a few moment, Kurt walked over, everyone moving back to start dancing again as 4 minutes started playing  
"Holy crap!" Jeff smiled, his eyes wide as he looked up at Kurt  
"What Jeff" nick asked  
"Well, this is how _we _won nationals" He grinned  
"But… New Directions never did this at nationals?" He looked at Jeff, Kurt and Blaine who's just walked over  
"No, we didn't. But the Cheerios did" Jeff ginned slyly at him. Nick looked confused for a few moments before his brain caught up. His eyes went wide, his mouth slack as he looked at Jeff in shock. He stayed silent for a few moments, unable to fit the words 'Jeff, Cheerios and nationals' into a coherent sentence.  
"Nick… Nick?" Jeff said, waving his hand in front of the brunettes face before looking over at Kurt and Blaine with a concerned look  
"Oh he's fine," Kurt said, "Blaine had the exact same reaction when he found out about me. Male cheerleaders make their brains short circuit for a moment" Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's temple  
Jeff smiled back at Nick before moving over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his lips down to Nick's ear  
"I still have the uniform" He whispered cheekily, that snapping Nick out of his trance as he looked at the blonde with wide hungry eyes.  
"Let me get this straight. You were a cheerleader? As in, tight uniform, basket tossing, back-flipping cheerleading?" Nick asked, his arms moving to Jeff's neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jeff nodded, biting his lip as he eyed Nick  
"I… I have to see you in that uniform" Nick half growled before pulling Jeff down to kiss him hungrily. The party continued to move around them but for the couple, time seemed to stop. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together, Jeff biting his lips once more. Nick smiled and kissed his cheek gently  
"Love you angel" He mumbled, stroking Jeff's cheek  
"I love you too" the blonde replied, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

* * *

"10 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!" Kurt yelled over the noise of the crowd. Everyone cheered and continued to dance, grinning around at their friends. Nick and Jeff were stood in the middle of the dance floor, their bodies close together as they danced, the music loud and pumping. Their grins matched as they looked over at the clock. 11:54, six minutes to go.  
"I still can't believe this is real" Nick mumbled, staring into Jeff's eyes  
"Well it is, darling. I love you so much" Jeff said, leaning down to kiss just below Nick's ear, making the brunette's breath hitch

"FIVE MINUTES!" Kurt shouted again, cheers rising once more. Nick and Jeff moved slowly towards the edge of the dance floor to the giant window overlooking central park. They stayed with their arms around each other, their eyes locked. All throughout the party, people were migrating towards each other as the minutes ticked away.

"_ten, nine, eight_" The crowd chanted, Nick and Jeff joining in as they watched the clock, their hands clasped together, smiles across their faces. "_seven, six, five_". Jeff turned towards Nick, cupping his cheek gently. Nick's eyes were soft as he moved his arm to wrap around Jeff's waist. "_four, three, two, one. HAPPY NEW YEAR_"

Jeff leaned down slowly, kiss lips meeting Nick's softly, moving his hand to play with the hair at the nape of Jeff's neck as they kissed, hearing the fireworks exploding outside. Jeff felt his heart flutter, pulse racing along with his mind. He was standing in the middle of a crowd, kissing the man he loved at midnight on New Years, and he had never felt so happy in his life. They broke apart, smiles spreading slowly across their faces. A slow song started playing through the apartment and Nick held his hand out for Jeff  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, eye's crinkling at the edges as he smiled. Jeff bit his lips and nodded before Nick pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor once more. His arms wrapped around Nick's waist as the brunette moved his to Jeff's shoulder. Their cheeks rested together as they danced.  
"_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long"_ Jeff sang into Nick's ear along with the song playing through the apartment. The brunette smiled, looking around the flat at the rest of the people dancing, so happy he lived in a world where he could dance with the man he loved and not be judged for it. He didn't care that his family didn't accept him, he had wonderful friends who loved him exactly for who he was. And he had Jeff. Lovely, beautiful Jeff, the light in his life. He didn't know where he would be without him. All he knew was that he loved him more than he had ever loved anyone in his life before, and he never planned on letting anyone or anything get in the way of their forever. Because with Jeff, forever was inevitable.

* * *

_Until I see you again guys, thanks for bearing with me - x_


End file.
